Zampakuto, Ninjutsu, Renkinjutsu
by Mashetsu-nee-san
Summary: el salvador del mundo,Ichigo Kurosaki está en coma. Toshiro domina la zampakuto y es el prometido de Yuzu. Karin, la ninja. Toshiro y Karin eran viejos amigos. Misión: que Ichi derrote a Aizen. Todo por la felicidad de tu hermana, ¿no? ¿Karin?/ HitsuKarin
1. Prólogo

**Hey, hola. Sé que tengo un fic por acabar… pero eso se hace enseguida, xD. Es que me estaban entrando unas ganas terribles de escribir esto. **

**Pensé… a ver, ahora mismo estoy con una fiebre de Bleach que no me aguanto, mi serie favorita, seguramente, es FullMetal Alchemist, y una que prácticamente todo otaku ha visto alguna vez o al menos, sabe de qué va, es Naruto. Así que vamos a hacer un mix. Tranquilos, no es ningún crossover. Todos los personajes que van a aparecer son exclusivamente de Bleach, aunque voy a aprovechar para decir que esta serie pertenece a Tite Kubo, las otras en que se basa este fic, son de Masashi Kishimoto y Hiromu Arakawa… no sé si hace falta, pero da igual xD. Pues eso, que todo lo que pertenezca a Naruto o a FullMetal, pondré un asterisco y lo explicaré abajo para que no tengáis que ir a Google xD.**

**Es un mundo inventado, si la gente se ducha y no existen los coches, no os asustéis. **

**Además, en este capítulo no aparece ni Toshiro ni Karin. Será en el próximo, pero no por eso dejéis de leerlo, por favor T^T.**

**Pues, ahora sí, disfrutad leyendo =)**

**Zampakuto, Ninjutsu, Renkinjutsu.**

Prólogo.

En el mundo existen tres artes : la ninja, la zampakuto y la alquimia. Una persona podía, como máximo, dominar dos de ellas. Pero después de que el malvado Aizen llegó al poder, el Oráculo predijo que el único que podría vencer a este personaje sería la única persona en la historia del país que hubiera podido dominar estas tres artes, y este era, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo era un chico de quince años de edad, su pelo era naranja y… estaba en coma.

¿Por qué? ¿El héroe de la historia está en coma? ¿cómo puede ser esto? Si está así nunca podrá derrotar a Aizen.

Bien, para explicar por qué nuestro héroe está en coma, primero tendré que explicar en qué consisten estas tres artes, y lo referente a Sousuke Aizen.

Para empezar, está el arte ninja, el que trata de dominar el cuerpo y todas sus habilidades, y potenciar la energía interior, llamada chakra. Con el chakra se pueden reproducir yutsus, que son técnicas físicas, psíquicas o ilusorias que afectan a un contrincante. Las asociaciones ninja son algo completamente oculto para los 'no ninja', cosa que no quiere decir que los 'no ninja' no conozcan la existencia de ellos, si no, sería inútil, ya que no podrían ofrecer su ayuda.

Por otra parte, está el poder de la zampakuto. Esto es algo más abierto al público. Son conocidas las trece divisiones y se hacen llamar shinigamis. No es que se trate de dioses de la muerte, pero el gran poder que contienen es lo que hace que se teman, además, llamados dioses por el poder de 'crear'. La zampakuto es una segunda alma dentro de la persona. Cada shinigami tiene una zampakuto, y cada zampakuto, un poder. Como en las técnicas ninja, las zampakutos pueden tener naturaleza física, psíquica, ilusoria, poder de curación… y lo que las diferencia de las ninja, es que crean materia, las ninja, utilizan la materia ya existente.

Y por último, tenemos la alquimia. También es conocido como el arte prohibido, porque en un principio no existía. Surgió en el momento en que los shinigami quisieron fusionarse con los lords oscuros… oh, oh, perdón, no he comentado por qué existen estas artes protectoras. Bien, es porque bajo tierra existe un lugar, llamado Hueco Mundo, de donde salen los llamados lords oscuros, huecos, o hollows… son sombras que se apoderan de la buena voluntad de las personas para que cuando mueran sus almas vayan al Hueco Mundo… donde se convierten en máquinas de matar. El caso es que estos seres tienen grandes armas también, y hubo un momento en la historia en que un grupo de shinigami se dejaron seducir por esa fuerza, o eso se dice. Al hacer eso, una parte de su cuerpo se desprendió y permaneció al otro lado de las puertas del Hueco Mundo… y ya nunca más pudieron recuperarlo. Por eso, estos seres, alquimistas o vizards, son los protectores más desdichados y los que tienen más odio en su interior. Aunque, al hacer este cambio, no obtuvieron exactamente los poderes de los lords oscuros, si no otro poder… el de transformar la materia. Es decir, podían convertir cualquier cosa en otra a su antojo.

¿Y Aizen? Aizen fue uno de los capitanes shinigami más importantes y con más poder de su época. Pero quería más. Tenía envidia del poder de la alquimia, y también quería usar cualquier materia a su antojo, como en la técnica ninja… pero sin perder nada en el camino. Este hombre se alió con una aldea ninja sanguinaria y se autonombró Señor de la Tierra, sometiendo al mundo al terror… hasta que consiguiera su objetivo. Ya podía comprender la técnica ninja… pero le faltaba la alquimia. Y para ello, debía hacer un pacto con los huecos. Debía encontrar… el hogyoku, el único artilugio al que los hollows temían, o en todo caso, se sometían sin dudar. En el momento en el que lo encontrara, sería sin duda el señor absoluto del mundo, no habría nadie capaz de detenerle.

Y luego tenemos a Ichigo Kurosaki. Su padre, exshinigami. El chico tenía sangre shinigami, un hueco mató a su madre y en el contacto… bueno… le vinieron estigmas alquímicos.

Sí… el chico estaba por convertirse en un vizard sin antes haber sido un shinigami. Pero si debía ser el salvador… tampoco serviría que le faltara… por ejemplo, una pierna. Así que, a diferencia de Aizen, quien no podía asumir la alquimia, Ichigo debía aprender las otras dos artes antes de que su hueco interno asumiera su cargo. Por eso… estaba sedado. Inmóvil. Y oculto. Para que ni Aizen ni ninguno de sus ninja le descubriese. Porque esa profecía… era totalmente conocida.

La profecía, conocida, los planes de Aizen, conocidos. La aldea donde residía Ichigo, conocido el nombre, Karakura, su paradero, desconocido. Paradero de la Hogyoku, desconocido también.

Así que, mientras Kurosaki Ichigo permanecía en cama, alguien debía traerle la enseñanza de esas dos artes, alguien… que las dominara.

**¿Intesante? ¿Nada? ¿Una parida? Bueno… la verdad es que trata varios temas… **

**Algo que no me convence mucho es lo de llamar lords oscuros a los hollows… =^= pero así me parecía un nombre más en plan El Señor de los Anillos xD.**

**Ah, en lo de la alquimia, que es el Renkinjutsu, esto de que pierdan partes de su cuerpo, en realidad no les pasa a todos los alquimistas, sólo los que ven 'La Verdad', que es toda la sabiduría del mundo cuando un alquimista quiere hacer una transmutación humana (revivir a alguien), pero lo he generalizado, y aquí, a todos los alquimistas/vizards les falta algo, un brazo, una pierna, un trozo de intestino, medio cerebro… lo que sea xD**

**No dudéis en preguntar si no he dejado algo claro. Espero vuestros reviews.**

**Ah, necesito saber con quién emparejaríais a Ichigo, Rukia, Ururu, etc… o dejarlos en su vida de solteros xD**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**¡Viva el HitsuKarin!**

**Mashetsu**


	2. Capítulo 1 Abandono Misión Pacto

**Bueno, continúo, o mejor dicho, empiezo xD**

**Muchas gracias, Yamille, por seguir leyendo mis fics =) cada día lo entenderás mejor, seguro! :P , SmilleRuss, lo sée, pero da igual, según cómo me dé, serán lords oscuros, hollows, huecos o como me de xD y, vale, no IchiHime, ¿alguien en contra? Y Astral Aura, ya está la continuación :D**

**Bueno, decir, que se me olvidó en el otro cap, que el resumen que hice quedó un poco mal… quería poner más información pero no cabía. Y si empezaba diciendo lo de Ichigo, Aizen y todo el rollo, no me daba a poner nada de Toshiro y Karin, y claro, nadie lo leería T^T así que, quedó un resumen raro, pero igualmente, ¡muchísimas gracias por leer!**

**¡Y aquí ya vienen Toshiro y Karin!**

**Zampakuto, Ninjutsu, Renkinjutsu.**

Capítulo 1. Abandono. Misión. Pacto.

años.

Una sábado como cualquier otro, en el campo de fútbol municipal de Karakura, la aldea que sólo conocían los que habían vivido toda la vida allí, se disputaba un partido entre un equipo de adolescentes y otro de preadolescentes.

-Karin, ¡pásamela!-gritaba un chico de pelo blanco y de baja estatura que corría al lado de una chica morena con ropa no muy femenina.

La chica le hizo caso, y gracias a ello, marcaron un gol al equipo contrario. El de la victoria.

- ¡Lo logramos, Toshiro! –le dijo la chica emocionada. Luego encaró al equipo perdedor- Y ahora, nunca más digáis nada de mi familia o de su pelo, ¿queda claro? –les amenazó al grupo de chicos.

- Sí, sí. Lo sentimos mucho.- dijeron ellos bajando la cabeza y se fueron corriendo del campo. Karin cuando quería, podía dar mucho miedo.

El equipo rodeó a Karin y ella se puso a dar toques con su balón. Eran cinco chicos además de ella.

-Muy bien, así se juega. Y esos estúpidos ya no nos volverán a molestar.- dijo ella.- todo es gracias a vosotros. Keiichi, muy buena defensa, -dijo mirando al chico llamado Keiichi- vosotros dos… muy buenos pases, Youta, eres un portero estupendo… y Toshiro, ¿qué quieres que te diga? –le preguntó con una sonrisa resplandeciente cerrando los dos ojos.

El chico de pelo blanco sonrió tímidamente mirando al suelo.

-Bueno, debo irme.- comunicó él.

-¡Está bien! ¡Hasta mañana!-le devolvió Karin.

Toshiro sonrió dándoles la cara. Para él todo iba bien. Siempre que pudiera estar un rato con Karin cada día. La conoció un año atrás. Poco después de que volviera a aquél pueblo. Sus padres habían muerto… así que su abuela le mandó de vuelta. La conoció un día, mientras iba a comprar sandía, a ella se le cayó el balón por un campo de césped inclinado, él lo recogió… y bueno, con lo feliz y fuerte que ella era, se hicieron amigos.

Al siguiente día, Toshiro fue caminando rápido hacia el campo de fútbol, para volverla a ver. Le gustaba su presencia. Sus bromas, su ironía, su manera de aludir sus sentimientos, de desprestigiarse a sí misma. Pero ese día, no estaba.

- Qué raro, ¿no?-preguntó Keiichi mirando alrededor.

- Sí. Siempre es la primera en venir.- dijo uno de los chicos.- ¡Ah! ¡Toshiro! ¿Sabes a dónde ha ido Karin?-le preguntó al verlo aparecer y unirse al grupo, como si él fuera el que más sabía sobre ella.

Él estaba completamente parado. Fuera de lugar. ¿Qué intentaba decirle? ¿Qué Karin ya no estaba? ¿Que le había dejado solo? No…

- Qué extraño… -dijo uno de los chicos viniendo ajetreado hacia el grupo con cara de preocupación.- le he preguntado a su padre, y simplemente, me ha respondido: se ha ido…

Toshiro frunció el ceño. Se giró abatido y sin decir nada, se fue. Los chicos se sorprendieron al verlo irse sin decir nada. Era como si por sí solos no importaran. Sin Karin… no tenía sentido jugar a fútbol, no tenía sentido ir a ese campo, no tenía sentido meter una pelota en una portería.

Podía ser… que no la volviera a ver… sólo sabía su nombre. Sólo sabía que lo que más le gustaba en el mundo era el fútbol. Pero no sabía nada sobre ella. Nunca le preguntó por su apellido. Se presentó como 'Karin', y todos los miembros del equipo la llamaban así. Tampoco habló nunca de su familia. Cuando jugaba a fútbol, sólo vivía para ello. Toda su vida, además de eso, era un misterio. ¿Quién era esa chica? Ella era su amiga. Y su amiga, no sabe por qué, ya no estaba.

12 años.

Karin todavía no ha vuelto. ¿Se… se murió? ¿Qué demonios? Estaba tan sana…tan alegre… tan feliz. No podía estar enferma. Vale, no es de las personas que lo fueran diciendo. Para no preocuparnos, para no querer parecer débil… pero, claramente, no le pasaba nada. ¿La habían asesinado, quizás? No…no, no, no, no. Ella… era muy fuerte, además, ¿quién mataría a alguien en Karakura? '_Se ha ido'…_ Sí… debió ir a algún sitio. Pero… sigo sin entender: ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

-Toshiro.-le dijo su abuela.- tengo que hablar contigo.- Toshiro se mantuvo callado.- es hora de que te vayas. – Hitsugaya se mostró sorprendido.- tú… desde siempre… has desprendido ese tipo de poder. El poder de la zampakuto, Toshiro. Debes ir a entrenarte a uno de los escuadrones de shinigami para aprender el poder. Cuando lo consigas, vuelve. No te quedes ahí. Debes cumplir tu parte de la misión. Y sobretodo… debes esforzarte lo máximo que puedas. Debes llegar a los límites del poder de la zampakuto.

-¿Para qué todo esto, abuela?-preguntó aturdido.

-¿Te acuerdas de Momo, verdad? Tu prima…-él asintió con la cabeza.- ya sabes que la hicieron casarse con Aizen. ¿No quieres salvarla? –el chico volvió a asentir.- para ello necesitamos al elegido. A Ichigo Kurosaki. Él debe aprender el poder de la zampakuto… completamente todo, y debes ser tú quien se lo enseñe. Además, deberás recapitular toda la información de las zampakutos más poderosas, para que pueda usarlas. Si él tiene el poder de usar las tres artes, será capaz de usar el poder de cualquier zampakuto.- Toshiro escuchó a su abuela muy atento.

-Está bien. Haré… todo lo posible y más. Tengo que convertirme en uno de los shinigami más fuertes, coger la información de los capitanes y enseñárselo todo a Ichigo Kurosaki.-dijo él decidido y con furia dirigida a Aizen.- Rescataré a Hinamori.

17 años.

De vuelta a la aldea de Karakura. Sus casas con sus techos inclinados y tejas grises. El lugar donde vivían los Kurosaki, bueno, Isshin y Yuzu… e Ichigo en un hospital subterráneo, a cargo de Retsu Unohana, una sabia shinigami médica.

El chico soltó las maletas delante de su antigua casa. Al entrar, estaba todo vacío. La casa, totalmente de madera y papel, de una sola planta, demasiado pequeña para una familia, pero lo suficiente para que viviera la abuela y algunos niños estaba desierta. Sucia. Llena de polvo. No había nada roto. Simplemente, la esencia que debía vivir con ella, aquella que siempre había estado ahí dándole vida y luz al hogar, dándole la capacidad a esa pequeña casa de ser llamada hogar… ya no estaba.

'Ya no me queda ni la abuela… ¿Para qué tenía que volver? Tengo que rescatar a Hinamori, lo sé… cumplir mi parte de misión. Pero… cinco años… tampoco ha sido mucho, ¿no? ¿No podía esperar a que volviera? ¿Por qué ha tenido que morir? ¿Por qué ella también me deja sin decirme nada? ¿Es que… de verdad no le importo a nadie? ¿De verdad no merece la pena decirme que no les voy a volver a ver? ¿De verdad merezco esto? ¿Soy tan… qué es lo que soy? Una persona fría, que no quiere reír, que quiere parecer serio, que no necesita a nadie… Eso es mentira. Además… ¿por qué me darían esta misión tan importante a mí? Si no confiaran en mí… o, puede que no sea eso. Puede que me la hayan asignado porque es peligrosa, y, como, total, mi personalidad nunca permitiría que formara lazos afectivos… da igual que muera en el intento. Me han dado el puesto de capitán de la décima división, aunque no estaré allí. Mi teniente… también pasaba de mí. Supongo que era porque me veía como un crío y quería desahogarse de la mala suerte que había tenido por tenerme como capitán bebiendo sake… no sé. Igualmente, me dijo que la invitara cuando todo acabara… ¿para qué? Para beber más sake, supongo. Igualmente, y pese a todo. Aunque sea una marioneta, no me hace gracia que Aizen se crea tan poderoso. Tengo que salvar a Hinamori. Y tengo una misión que cumplir. He reclutado toda la información que me pidió la abuela… se la pedí al capitán Kuchiki… el que tiene toda la historia de los shinigami… obviamente, los shinigami están en contra de Aizen. Lo que Aizen no nos ha exterminado o cerrado los escuadrones, seguramente, porque nos necesita. Por si se viniera abajo. Por si en algún momento, o los ninja o los huecos fueran más fuertes que él. Aunque, tanto él como nosotros, sabemos que no le vamos a ayudar. Y bueno, la hermana de Kuchiki vino conmigo. Kuchiki Rukia, una shinigami bastante poderosa, con zampakuto de hielo, como la mía, Hyourinmaru, estaba deseosa de conocer al futuro salvador del mundo, Kurosaki Ichigo. Así que no vi ninguna objeción porque viniera conmigo, tenía un rostro y una mirada delatadoras. Con tan solo mirarla, podías saber exactamente qué le pasaba por la cabeza. Así que, no era ninguna posible amenaza, y si en cualquier caso fuera una traidora, que lo dudo, me la cargaría.'

Hitsugaya dejó las bolsas en su antigua casa y luego acompañó a Rukia al hospital subterráneo. Aquél que sólo conocían las familias del pueblo que dominaban alguna de las tres artes, que solían ser ninja y zampakuto. Se acordó del partido de años atrás. ¿Esos gamberros… habrían aprendido algún arte combativa de esas? ¿O eran unos completos negados? Quizás los hubieran echado del pueblo… a veces pasaba eso… El hospital era de color blanco y verde claro… bueno, verde hospital. No habían ventanas, obviamente. Y prácticamente no había nadie. En los primeros subterráneos estaban los heridos que salían de misiones contra huecos o los que fuera. Siempre eran del pueblo. Siempre, de confianza. Y en el sexto subterráneo se encontraba la habitación de Kurosaki Ichigo. La entrada estaba medio escondida, pero tampoco tenía mucho sentido, porque en las plantas ponían indicaciones sobre cómo ir más abajo.

Al llegar al subterráneo -6 y entrar en la habitación del héroe durmiente, Rukia se abalanzó a él y empezó a elevarle.

Toshiro dejó a Rukia dentro y al salir se encontró con Unohana a la salida.

-Vaya, Hitsugaya-kun. Veo que ahora eres capitán shinigami.- dijo ella con una sonrisa. Toshiro le asintió. Se había encontrado varias veces con ella. En realidad, nunca había estado en el hospital, pero la mujer tenía una consulta en la superficie, y siempre que jugaban a algo y alguien se hacía daño en la rodilla o donde fuera, iban allí. -¿ya sabes lo que te toca hacer, no?

-Eeh… ya he traído todos los papeles de los bankais de las zampakuto más poderosas… era esa mi misión, ¿no es así?-le preguntó dubitativo, pero sabía que a ella se lo podía contar. Era de las que más sabían sobre el tema. En todo caso, estaba en contacto directo con el elegido y su familia.

-Sí… bueno, parte de la misión. –dijo con una sonrisa.- la otra, es encontrar la Hogyouku.

-¿La hogyoku?¿Yo? ¿Esa arma que llama a los lords oscuros?-preguntó entrando en pánico.-¿Y por qué yo?

-¿Mmm?-cantó con una sonrisa que daba miedo.- debe ser usted, Hitsugaya-kun.

-Aah… de…de acuerdo.- respondió con miedo repentino y se dirigió a las escaleras principales.

Subiendo las escaleras, se chocó con alguien que frente al golpe cayó hacia atrás.

-Aah…- gritó una chica de cabello castaño claro.- perdone…

-Lo siento.- dijo él un poco asustado.

Ella se fijó en el chico. Era bastante… no… muy atractivo.

Se oyeron pasos bajar de las escaleras detrás de ellos.

-¡Oh! Vaya. ¿Es usted un capitán shinigami?-preguntó un hombre con barba.

-S..sí. Hitsugaya Toshiro, señor… - dejó la frase en el aire intentando que el hombre la continuara.

-Kurosaki Isshin.-le respondió dándole la mano.- ¿Usted es el encargado de la Hogyoku?

-Eso me temo.- le respondió él sorprendido. Acababa de conocer al padre del elegido.

-Oh, vaya.- dijo él con una sonrisa traviesa.- ya sé. Cuando vuelva, se casará con mi hija Yuzu.-dijo el hombre plantando sus manos en los hombros de su hija. –al fin y al cabo, es uno de los héroes más importantes de esta historia. Quien denegará el poder a Aizen y se lo dará a mi hijo. Debes estar orgullosa, hija mía, de tener un marido como éste. –le comentó dándole golpecitos en el hombro a Toshiro.

Al acto, el hombre de la barba, siguió bajando las escaleras para ver a su hijo mientras iba tatareando una canción totalmente feliz, con la sensación de haber dejado un asunto zanjado.

Toshiro y Yuzu se miraron. Los dos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. Yuzu se puso colorada y él… bueno, estaba tan chocado por toda la información que le acababan de dar, que no le salió un 'no' o un '¿pero qué dice?' de la boca.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**¿Qué? Deprimente, ¿verdad?**

**Karin desaparece, la abuela de Toshiro se muere, y él tiene unos pensamientos un tanto… deprimentes… ¿cómo más podría decirse?**

**En fin, hacedme críticas constructivas, por favor. Es que no estoy acostumbrada a describir sitios o que se entienda bien… pero estoy intentando que este al menos, quede decente… uggh… ¿Y el párrafo en que Toshiro se pone a pensar es entendible?**

**Bueno, seguid diciéndome parejas o lo que sea y escribidme diciendo qué os parece.**

**Mashetsu**


	3. Capítulo 2: No se lo digas

**Muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo. ¡Os quiero! :D**

**Se ha votado el IchiRuki… ¿alguien en contra? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Alguna pareja más que os haga ilusión? Aparte de una o dos que son imprescindibles… ¿Con quién quedaría bien Ururu? Aargh, que hago spoilers ^^U**

**Pues nada… a ver si os gusta este **

**Zampakuto, Ninjutsu, Renkinjutsu.**

Capítulo 2. No se lo digas.

Al cabo de dos días Toshiro tenía su mochila preparadas para marchar en la misión. Llevaba diferentes mudas según el tiempo, latas de comida, mantas, y, obviamente, su espada, o mejor dicho, zampakuto, Hyourinmaru. Antes de marchar, decidió ir a despedirse de su prometida, que no es que le hiciera mucha ilusión, pero de alguna forma le consolaba: así tenía un hogar al que volver, y alguien que le esperaría toda la vida. Aunque no la conociese…

―Recuerda, primero has de encontrar a Urahara Kisuke para que te informe de dónde se encuentra, si no, no la encontrarás nunca. Es una pieza tan pequeña…―dijo Isshin entre risas.

―Cuídate mucho. ―le aconsejó Yuzu. ― ¡ah! Y si ves a un ninja que va completamente solo y vestido de negro, no te asustes, es tu protector.

― ¿Protector? ¡Soy el capitán de la décima división de shinigami! ―le reprendió él histérico.

―Exacto. Shinigami. Sabes luchar contra otros shinigami o contra lords oscuros, pero no contra los ninja sanguinarios de Aizen. Es por eso que es preferible que vayas con un ninja… por tu seguridad… y la del futuro del mundo. Además, ese ninja será quien le enseñará a onii-chan la técnica ninja, así que, si vas tú, no sería justo que no fuera él… ― le dijo Yuzu preocupada mirando hacia abajo.

Yuzu se ponía nerviosa, como si quisiera advertirle de algo más, como si tuviera algo más que decirle… pero no podía. O no quería. No sabía qué era, pero había algo que la carcomía y que no podía compartirlo con su futuro marido.

Toshiro puso su mano en su hombro y le frotó un poco el brazo dándole apoyo.

―Tranquila, volveré con el Hogyoku. No llaméis la atención. ―le dijo él algo serio.

Al girarse Toshiro para irse, Yuzu le dio un breve beso en la mejilla de despedida. Cuando ya se alejaba, ella le gritó.

― ¡Te esperaré, Toshiro! –le dijo alto y claro.

Ciertamente, Yuzu hacía bien el papel de mujer de casa. Aquella que espera por siempre a su marido, que está dispuesta a soportar todo… pero ella misma se preguntaba: ¿Y tiene que ser él? ¿No podía ser otro? A mí me daría igual regalarle mi vida a un hombre… pero a un hombre al que ame… , él… puede ser realmente increíble… pero no me ofrece nada. No sé si podré vivir siempre velando por la vida de un hombre que tiene los ojos vacíos, que se le hubiera perdido algo hace tiempo y que siga buscándolo. Yo no sé… si seré capaz…

Al entrar a casa, Yuzu se acordó de lo pasado el día anterior con el ninja protector de su prometido. Aquél que era la única esperanza en su vida… si es que podía ser, de cambiar su condenado futuro amargo.

Flashback

― ¿Hola…? ¿Hay alguien en casa? –preguntó una voz en la puerta de casa de los Kurosaki.

La sombra miró alrededor. La puerta, formada por dos puertas, una arriba y otra abajo, estaba abierta sólo por la de arriba, y dejaba entrar un poco de luz a esa casa en tinieblas. Desde allí se veía un pasillo largo, al cual le continuaba una escalera, y de allí ya parecía que se veía el salón y la cocina, que era donde había luz en ese momento. Al oír la voz, la persona que trabajaba en la cocina la abandonó y se secó las manos en el trapo mientras caminaba por el pasillo en penumbras.

― ¿Quién es? ―preguntó Yuzu ya cerca la puerta de entrada. ― ¡Uaah! ¡Un ninja! ― exclamó con su cuchara de cocinar en la mano, que antes colgaba del bolsillo del delantal. La pobre solamente podía ver la silueta de una figura negra, con la ropa ceñida a su cuerpo y unas armas pequeñas y afiladas sobresalían de los bolsillos o añadidos del traje.

―Que soy yo, tonta. ― dijo el ninja sacándose la tela que le cubría la cara.

― ¡Karin! ¡Cuánto tiempo! –gritó su hermana saltando a agarrar a su hermana. ― ¡Eres una ninja de verdad!

―Sí…―dijo ella casi en un susurro, pasando su mano por la espalda de su hermana.

Al oír los gritos, un hombre vestido con una bata blanca salió de una puerta del pasillo, que al parecer, conectaba con su clínica. Por eso la casa empezaba con un pasillo.

―Oh… Masaki… mi hija se ha convertido en una auténtica ninja… qué orgulloso estoy. ― lloraba Isshin frente a un retrato de su difunta esposa. ― ¡Dame un abrazo, hija! ―lloró el padre acercándose a Karin, pero ella le clavó el pie en la cara.

―Sí. Soy una auténtica ninja.-dijo ella con superioridad. ― aiii, tenía tantas ganas de volver… aunque la verdad es que quiero tener una misión de verdad… me muero de ganas…―dijo ella levantando los brazos con la alegría de volver a su hogar, andando hasta llegar al salón y tirarse al sofá.

―Oh… pues ahora que lo dices… ―empezó a decir Yuzu.

―El shinigami que tiene que buscar la Hogyoku saldrá mañana de viaje. ―dijo Isshin. ―estaría bien que tuviera alguien especializado en las artes ninja vigilando en las copas de los árboles.

―Es verdad… además… es una misión muy arriesgada… ―dijo Yuzu preocupada…― y se ha convertido en mi prometido…―suspiró la chica resignada.

― ¿Ah, sí? ¿Yuzu? –preguntó Karin entusiasmada y emocionada por su hermana y su futura boda. ― ¿Cómo se llama?

―Hitsugaya Toshiro. ― a Karin se le cayó la sonrisa y miró a sus piernas. Luego se puso a reír un tanto falsamente, amarga. ― estoy cansada― dijo y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación.

Yuzu llamó a la puerta. Estaba triste por su hermana. No sabía qué le pasaba… pero le sabía mal.

―Karin… ¿puedo pasar?

―Claro. ― dijo ella con tono aburrido. Yuzu, al entrar, vio a su hermana tumbada en la cama boca abajo.

― ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó su hermana con voz de preocupación, y se sentó a su lado.

―Yo… conocía a ese chico desde que tenía diez años… era mi mejor amigo… y ahora resulta que es capitán shinigami y que se va a casar contigo… y yo… ―a Karin se le empezaron a humedecer los ojos. ―… no he estado aquí todos estos años… no tenía ni idea…

―Yo… fue papá quien lo decidió. Yo no dije nada porque… bueno… él es atractivo y yo… quiero formar una familia… ―dijo su hermana mirando al suelo. ― pero…

―Da igual, Yuzu. ―dijo Karin secándose las lágrimas. ― tampoco es que me importe. Yo quiero que seas feliz. Mañana marcharé de viaje… y ya está. Aunque… ―la miró de manera suplicante. ― no le digas que soy una chica… no le digas quién soy… no quiero que lo sepa. Simplemente, suéltale que habrá un ninja vigilando a su alrededor.

Yuzu sonrió a su hermana, que había recuperado la sonrisa.

―Está bien. ― Yuzu abrazó a su hermana. ― te quiero.

Dia 1

Iba Toshiro caminando por el bosque. Camina, camina, sigue caminando. No sabe hacia dónde, tampoco sabe cómo es la persona con quien se tiene que encontrar, sólo su nombre. Así que, bien iba. Le dicen: ve a buscar a Kisuke Urahara. ¿A dónde? Ni idea. Búscale. Búscale por todo el mundo. Quizás algún día por casualidad le encuentres.

Iba Karin saltando por los árboles. Salta, salta, sigue saltando. ¿Hacia dónde? Daba igual. Simplemente, tenía que vigilar al shinigami. Vigilar alrededor si había ninjas sanguinarios o cualquier tipo que no transmitiera buenas vibraciones. Vigilar a Toshiro.

Sigue siendo él. Su misma cara, su mismo pelo…sigue siendo aquél niño de primaria que conocí a los diez años. Le debe seguir gustando el fútbol… y ahora, es shinigami. ¿Quién lo iría a decir? Bueno… yo también me he convertido en ninja, no tengo nada que reprocharle…

― ¡Eh, tú! ―gritó Toshiro desde abajo. La ninja paró en seco.― ¿De qué conoces a los Kurosaki?

―Yo… bueno, desde hace mucho. Siempre me han considerado de la familia. ―le respondió con voz grave, intentando parecer un hombre. –quizás quien no debería fiarse del otro soy yo.

―Si quieres saber la verdad…―le dijo él. ― nunca pensé en hacer esto. Fue mi abuela quien me obligó. Un día me dijo: tienes que dominar tu zampakuto, y salvar a Hinamori.

― ¿Hinamori? ¿Quién es ella? ―preguntó curiosa manteniendo su voz de hombre. Nunca le había hablado de Hinamori.

―Ella… es mi prima. Aizen se casó con ella cuando ella tenía trece años. –a Toshiro se le tiñó la cara de ira. ― es por eso… tengo que salvarla. ¡No puede estar encerrada con ese demonio!

―Entiendo…―Karin mantuvo el silencio unos segundos hasta que cayó en una cosa. ― ¿sabes a dónde estamos yendo? ¿Conoces a Urahara?

―Eh… no. ― le respondió algo aturdido. Karin suspiró y bajó del árbol.

―Escucha. Urahara vive en el desierto, según Kurosaki, que es un viejo amigo suyo. Vive en un oasis que sólo saben dónde está los que ya saben dónde está. ― Toshiro puso cara de no entender, o de verlo por perdido. Él, definitivamente, no sabía de qué le estaba hablando. –Yo sé donde está. Iba de pequeñ… una vez al año, más o menos. –dijo ella apartando la mirada. –así que, supongo que me han enviado para no perder el tiempo. Cuanto antes acabe esto, mejor. ―siguió ella disponiéndose a subir al árbol otra vez.

―Está bien. ― dijo él reprendiendo la marcha por el bosque. ―esta ruta, en principio, es buena para ir al desierto.

Siguieron andando/saltando durante todo el día. Cada uno comía en el suelo/tierra en un momento determinado y dormían también, cada uno, arriba o abajo del árbol. A Toshiro le sorprendió un poco la acción del ninja. ¿Debía pasarse el día ahí arriba?

Día 2

Karin se desperezó y enseguida miró alrededor. Toshiro estaba desayunando ahí abajo.

―Ah, ¿Ya has despertado? –le preguntó el chico dándose cuenta. Ella no dijo nada. ― ¿Quieres? ―le preguntó ofreciéndole unas empanadas.

Ella no hizo caso y sacó las suyas. Toshiro suspiró. En el fondo, le estaba bien tener un ninja experto por ahí, tampoco le gustaba mucho el contacto… pero no le hacía gracia que hubiera tanta… distancia. En el fondo, eran los que debían enseñarle al futuro héroe cómo vencer al malo. No quedaría demasiado bien que no se soportaran.

― ¿Por qué te pasas el día encima del árbol? ―le preguntó ya harto de que pasara de su existencia.

Ella dejó de comer y le miró por encima del hombro.

―Porque… tengo que vigilar, y las copas de los árboles permiten ver a kilómetros. ―apartó la mirada de él. ― y… porque me gustan los lugares altos.

Toshiro asintió un poco chocado y siguieron caminando.

**Fiin del capítulo.**

**Ya ha aparecido Karin xD**

**Desapareció por la misma razón que Toshiro. Un día, su padre le envió a la Academia Ninja, y, pues nada, hasta ahora, que vuelve :P**

**¿Os gusta? ¿Os da rabia que Karin se comporte así?**

**¡Enviadme reviews! **

**Mashetsu**


	4. Capítulo 3: Decir o no Saber o no

**Después de… dos o tres días, no sé, el siguiente cap. :D**

**Zampakuto. Ninjutsu. Renkinjutsu.**

Capítulo 3. Decir o no decir. Saber o no saber. Esa es la cuestión.

Día 15.

Ya el bosque se llegaba a su fin, llegaron al desierto. Karin estaba un poco preocupada. No quería tenerle tan cerca. Tenía que caminar a su lado, al mismo nivel… no había árboles en el desierto… como mucho, cactus o palmeras, pero los primeros pinchaban y las últimas se reunían solamente en los oasis. Lo malo era que iba a ser el esposo de su hermana… y bueno, ahora tenía que ser su guía.

Antes de bajar, se aseguró de tener bien apretada la cinta que le apretaba los pechos, de que su traje ninja negro ceñido estuviera correcto y de que las telas y máscaras le cubrieran completamente la cara, sólo dejando visibles sus ojos.

Bajó del árbol y se situó delante de él.

― ¿No tienes nada para cubrirte del calor? ―le preguntó fríamente, como si fuera estúpido.

―No.-dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. ― pero puedo bajar la temperatura a mi antojo, con mi zampakuto. ―le dijo él orgulloso, y a la vez, para que el ninja no se preocupara por él.

― ¿Y hay alguna manera de que no se detecte el poder de tu zampakuto a distancia, capitán? ―preguntó socarronamente, tratándole de tonto.

―Bueno… en poca medida, no se sentirá, y menos en un lugar desértico.

Karin rodó los ojos, se giró a él para encararle levantando el dedo índice señalándole.

―Está bien. Pero como vengan los ninjas de Aizen antes de que lleguemos al oasis…la culpa será tuya, porque si esta misión fracasa, me matan o lo que sea, adiós Urahara, y adiós Hogyoku. ―dijo ella poniéndose nerviosa. ― por lo tanto, ten cuidado. ―le amenazó.

―E…está bien. Claro. ―dijo él con las manos delante.

Karin se volvió a girar y siguió la marcha.

Toshiro, al ver al ninja delante, contempló su negra silueta llena de armas.

'Este ninja… es muy extraño. Es como si quisiera que le odiara, como si quisiera que yo no quiera tener ninguna relación con él. Esa voz tan áspera y llena de duda…'

'Verle caminar… camina de forma extraña. Bruscamente pero moviendo las caderas… Por detrás… cualquiera diría que parece una mujer. ¿Es eso posible? ¿Qué ninja chica sería capaz de conocer los Kurosaki y tan valiente para acompañarme en mi misión? Además, seguramente, es ella quien debe enseñarle a Ichigo el ninjutsu… Bueno, igualmente, sea chica o no, puede que sea mejor dejarlo pasar.'

El sol se puso y la luna salió. Y hacía frío.

―Será mejor que durmamos por turnos. ― propuso Karin de forma brusca, otra vez.

Él asintió, y luego se preguntó. ¿Quién primero?

La chica, sin pensarlo siquiera, cogió su manta, se echó y se puso a dormir. Estaba reventada.

Toshiro suspiró y se sentó a su lado, a cierta cistancia, claro. Vigilando la noche. ¿Cómo el desierto, de día tanto calor, y de noche tanto frío? Ni su zampakuto de hielo producía ese frío. Cogió una de las mantas que había traído y se la puso por encima.

Al cabo de una hora, más o menos, se le caían los párpados, pero se despertó al oír un ruido. Era el ninja que estaba helado. Se acercó y le puso otra manta encima. Le exploró la cara. Tenía una tela negra bajo los ojos que le cubría entera, y un pañuelo cubriéndole el pelo. Pero gracias al frío y a las ganas de buscar más prenda, se le habían desprendido unos mechones a cada lado. Así vistos, bajo la luz de la luna, eran de color azabache, pero podrían ser de cualquier color. Miró sus ojos cerrados. Sí, debían ser de mujer, además, tenía la piel tan fina… decidió sacarle la tela con cuidado, para verle la cara. Metió el índice en el hueco entre la nariz y el moflete, bajó uno o dos milímetros, pero la mano del ninja lo apartó de golpe.

Karin se despertó y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿Se puede saber qué intentabas, Toshiro? ―preguntó enfadada, con una voz más parecida a la suya.

Toshiro se quedó patidifuso. Llamarle 'Toshiro', incluso cuando estaba enfadada. Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Como si siempre le hubiera llamado así. Como si le conociera de antes…

―Saber si eras una mujer, sólo eso. ― dijo él, recapitulando el momento en que le había llamado por su nombre.

―Pues sí. Lo soy. ¿Ya estás contento? –preguntó bruscamente volviéndose a tapar con la manta.

A Karin le había dado rabia decírselo. Por otra parte, ¿Por qué se lo había dicho? Podía haberlo negado, o no haberle respondido. Pero decirle que sí… eso iba a complicar las cosas.

Toshiro, por otra parte, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás. Ese tono tan rudo de voz, con ese tono de enfado saliendo de una mujer… además, una mujer ninja. ¿No eran precavidas, silenciosas y pacientes?

― ¿Cómo te llamo? ―le preguntó ensimismado con un tono de admiración.

―Como te parezca. ―le respondió ella sin muchas ganas escondiéndose entre sus mantas.

― ¿Karin? ¿Te parece bien? ―preguntó con esperanza.

Él sabía que no era su antigua amiga. Él sabía que esa amiga nunca iba a volver. Pero, al menos, esta persona… una persona que le acompañara durante el viaje… ¿no podría al menos hacer su papel?

― ¡No! ―le gritó de vuelta. ― No creo que esté bien llamarme por un nombre de persona cuando vas a casarte con Yuzu. ―dijo ella molesta.

―Aah…Kurosaki Yuzu… nunca pedí casarme con ella. –dijo él bajando la voz. ― no la quiero, ni siquiera la conozco… ella, es… no sé. Una chica corriente, quizás diría. Sí, la hermana del elegido, y todo lo que quieras… pero… no creo que nunca pueda sentir algo por ella… Es tan… ―bajó la cabeza un poco desesperado. ―…normal.

Karin suspiró, no le hacía gracia que llamara a su hermana 'normal'; y molesta preguntó:

― ¿Por qué Karin?

Él la miró sorprendido. Karin tenía los ojos entrecerrados. Mirando hacia un lugar del cielo donde no se viera la luna. Toshiro se llevó la mano a la cabeza y frotándosela le dijo:

―Bueno… supongo que es… porque me gusta el membrillo. ―dijo él mirando la arena. Respiró fondo y regresó la mirada hacia la noche, poniéndose algo rojo, intentando que la ninja no se diera cuenta.

Karin se rió.

― ¿Preferirías tener una relación con un trozo de comida? ―preguntó imaginándose la escena, de Toshiro sentado en una mesa al lado de un plato con membrillo. ―¿A qué loco se le ocurrió vuestra boda? ―preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza, imaginando a Yuzu en su lugar.

―A su padre. ―dijo él sin mucha alegría. ― ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Ella le devolvió la mirada.

―Porque… ella me dijo que aceptó sólo porque quiere una familia. –Karin bajó la mirada. ― que no es por ti… pero… si os casáis… quiero que Yuzu sea feliz… así que, no seas duro con ella… o no la ignores, por favor. ―Karin sopló aire por la nariz como un búfalo después de un terrible pensamiento. ―Y como me entere de que le pones la mano encima, ¡te juro que te clavaré en un árbol boca abajo hasta que seas una estatua de resina haciendo el pino! ―vaya amenaza… O.O

Toshiro suspiró resignado intentando olvidar lo que le había dicho. Él nunca le haría daño a nadie. Menos a su mujer, aunque realmente no sintiera nada por ella. Pero, tal y como era, Yuzu era soportable, más bien, era un encanto. ¿Quién podría hacerle algo a esa pobre chica? Volvió a mirar a la ninja. 'Mira que pensar eso, burra' Se incorporó un poco acercándose hacia ella.

―Anda, duerme, que aún te quedan tres horas de descanso, mrs. Ninja. –le dijo tapándola con las sábanas.

Día 19

― ¡Mira, Toshiro! ¡Es ahí! ―gritó Karin señalando el oasis enfrente suyo.

―Ya veo, Ninja. Anda, vamos rápido a ver a ese Urahara. ― le devolvió Toshiro con una sonrisa, que ella no vio, porque andaba delante. ―además, necesito beber agua…―se dijo un poco para sí mismo.

Al cruzar el umbral de una palmera que era la 'entrada oficial al oasis', de golpe, saltaron dos personajes de lo alto de unas palmeras y les inmovilizaron. Eran dos ninja, eso seguro, pero no llevaban la cara tapada. Uno tenía el cabello rojo y el traje también, rojizo en gran medida combinado con negro, y el otro era una chica con dos coletas y un mechón extraño en medio de la cara, que su traje era negro y rosa.

― ¿Quiénes sois vosotros y qué estáis haciendo aquí? ―preguntó el del pelo rojo a Karin, que era a quien tenía atrapada.

―Vaya, Nin, ¿no eras tan fuerte? ―preguntó Toshiro a Karin con tono burlesco.

Ella le ignoró.

―No sois ninja sanguinarios, ¿cierto? ―preguntó Karin desconfiada y poniendo cara airosa.

― ¿esos bastardos? ¿Esos que se aliaron con ese traidor de Aizen? ¡Ni de coña! ―gritó el del pelo rojo.

―Está bien. Venimos a ver a Urahara Kisuke. ―dijo Karin. Los dos ninja se echaron miradas de sorpresa. _Sabían _quién era Urahara.― somos el shinigami y el ninja encargados de enseñarle a Kurosaki Ichigo los respectivos artes.

― ¿Y qué habéis venido a hacer aquí? –preguntó el de pelo rojo desconfiado todavía. Siempre podían mentir. O, al menos, no venir con propósitos fijos.

―A preguntar por la localización de la Hogyoku. ―respondió Karin de mala gana. Aunque esos dos ninja no tenían mala pinta.

Los dos ninja, se miraron mutuamente con el ceño fruncido. Realmente, esas personas debían ser enviadas por Kurosaki Isshin, el único que conocía el verdadero origen de la Hogyoku.

―Está bien. Os llevaremos con él. ― dijo el 'rojo' soltando a Karin.

De camino, ni Toshiro ni Karin decían nada, estaban nerviosos, y todo el rato se regañaban a sí mismos por no haber vencido a esos dos ninja.

―Bueno, yo me llamo Jinta― dijo el del pelo rojo más animado. ― y ella es Ururu. –dijo señalando a la niña del mechón raro. –Bueno, ya hemos llegado. ― volvió decir a la entrada de un chiringuito.

Entraron todos dentro, cerraron la puerta, Toshiro vio un montón de botellas de agua fría e intentó llegar a ellas, pero Ururu y Jinta no dudaron en tirarlos por un agujero que había en el suelo.

Al abrir los ojos después del golpe se encontraron en una especie de desierto de entrenamiento, con cielo y todo, y a un hombre sentado en una alfombra a unos metros de ellos.

Tenía un sombrero blanco y verde y un abanico blanco tapándole la cara.

―Vaya, vaya. ¿Quién tenemos aquí? ―les preguntó a los recién llegados.

― ¡Ah! ¡Urahara! –le llamó Karin. Toshiro se giró a mirarla, ¿Cómo sabía ella que ese hombre…? ¡Ah! Es verdad, le visitaba una vez al año. –somos el shinigami y el ninja encargados de enseñarle a Ichigo las artes…

― ¡Aaah! ¿Seguro? –preguntó con el abanico tapándose la boca. ― ¿Y eso cómo lo sé yo?

―Somos de Karakura.

―AAah… Karakura… el lugar, aparte de este, que sólo pueden acceder los que saben dónde está. ¿Y qué hacéis aquí?

―Venimos a preguntarle el paradero de la Hogyoku. –le espetó Toshiro serio, situándose frente al extraño hombre.

Urahara puso una cara seria y se levantó. Luego se giró y les dio la espalda.

―Eso está verdaderamente bien… pero ya sabéis que Aizen lo busca. Además… ¿qué haréis cuando sepáis dónde está? ―preguntó el hombre extraño.

―Lo destruiremos. ― dijo Karin decidida.

―Bien, decidme vuestros nombres. ¿Quiénes sois? ―preguntó desconfiado.

Toshiro dio un paso adelante decidido.

―Toshiro Hitsugaya, capitán de la décima división.

De detrás de Urahara apareció un gato negro contorneándose y le miró atrevida.

―Aaah… Hitsugaya… sí que había una familia en Karakura. Tu padre… fue un valiente shinigami, creo recordar… ―Toshiro miró asustado al gato hablante, pero al ver que la ninja se mostraba impasible, se serenó. ― aunque pasó una gran desgracia después de que Aizen quisiera casarse con tu… prima, ¿sería? ―continuó la gata.

―Sí…― dijo él bajando la cabeza. –Hinamori Momo.

―Bien… -dijo Urahara aprobándolo. ― ¿Y tú? –dijo encarando a Karin.

―Yo… eeh… ―dijo echando un vistazo a Toshiro. Definitivamente, no quería que él lo supiera. Urahara y el gato se dieron cuenta de su extraña pero de alguna manera, comprensible reacción.

―Yoruichi…―dijo Urahara.

El gato se dirigió a donde estaba Toshiro y le obligó a abandonar el subterráneo. Cuando ya no se veían, Karin, más tranquila, se quitó la máscara.

―Kurosaki Karin, Kisuke. Creo que ya me conoces. ―dijo ella con una sonrisa.

― ¡Oooh! ¡Karin! ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Cómo está tu padre? ¿Y la pequeña Yuzu?

―Bien, bien. Están todos bien. Ichigo sigue durmiendo y bueno… ahora sí que nos lo podrás decir, ¿verdad?

―Claaro… -dijo él entusiasmado. ― hacía años que no venías. Pero, cuéntame. ¿Por qué no querías que dijera tu nombre delante de él? ―dijo con el abanico en la cara y ocultando una sonrisa, pero le delataba el tono de voz.

―Urgh! Porque se va a casar con Yuzu… y éramos amigos cuando tenía once años… y es una situación extraña. Simplemente. No quiero que sepa quién soy.

―Ah, de acuerdo. ―dijo él. –si lo que quieres es reprimirte… aprende todo lo que te quede del arte ninja y enséñaselo a tu hermano. En el fondo, tu misión es ayudar a salvar el mundo, nada más.

―…

Karin se quedó callada, un tanto traumatizada. Se volvió a poner la tela y la máscara. '¿De verdad mi vida consiste en eso? ¿En sólo ser el juguete de una profecía? Que así cómo se dice, se hace, y no sirve para nada más.'

Yoruichi miró desde arriba e hizo bajar a Toshiro.

―Muy bien. ―dijo Urahara. ―la Hogyoku se encuentra dentro de un shinigami. Esa shinigami es Kuchiki Rukia.

― ¿Qué? –exclamó Toshiro completamente parado. ― pero si ella… ya está en Karakura… está con Kurosaki…

Karin y Urahara lo miraron con cara de: ¿Lo dices en serio?

― ¿Así que este viaje estúpido para nada? ―preguntó Karin fuera de sus casillas, cogiéndose la cabeza con las manos.

―Bueno… ―dijo Urahara decaído. ― no sabíais dónde estaba, no sabéis cómo sacarlo de su interior ni cómo destruirlo, así que, no ha sido en vano, tampoco.

Unas horas más tarde…

― ¡Invitadnos a una fiesta cuando acabe todo! –Gritó Urahara desde su chiringuito.

Y si habían entrado dos, salieron cuatro. Sí, Ururu y Jinta se apuntaron a la misión. Se ve que la ruta que habían tomado para ir había sido la elegida por Aizen en ese mes, así que, debían ir por una más larga, pasando por las montañas.

―Tranquilos― dijo Jinta. ― conocemos de sobra esos picos. ―Explicó despreocupado, cruzando los brazos detrás de su nuca.

Se adentraron a caminar por el desierto.

Toshiro miró de reojo a su lado. La pequeña ninja negra caminaba con los puños apretados y el ceño fruncido.

'No es verdad que no ha proporcionado nada, este viaje…' Suspiró Toshiro.

**¡Fin del cap!**

**Bueno… la relación va progresando… poco a poco, sí. Pero es que Karin es muy cabezota, ya sabemos xD**

**Pero, en fin, lo bueno está por llegar. Y la vuelta a Karakura será bastante más movidita.**

**Ssoooo, keep Reading! :D**

**Y a mis super-lectoras, Yamille y yuuki yoshiro, no zé cómo agradeceros los reviews! Muchas gracias. Que, por cierto, la pareja Jinta y Yuzu ya la tenía pensada… si no, el HitsuKarin sería más difícil, rebuscado… y no tan real (?)**

**Pues nada, espero que os guste el fic, seguid leyendo y enviadme reviews.**

**En serio, Ururu… ¿pega con Renji? X.x Me da pena, pobre cría… con lo mona que es… xD**

**Nunca dije que publicara cada día, aunque tampoco quiero tomarme descansos muy largos, depende de las ganas que me deis, ohohhohohoho LOL**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

**Mashetsu**


	5. Capítulo 4: Carnicería e infravalorados

**Eeeh… vale, lo siento ^^U ha pasado tiempo, ¿no? Y encima este capítulo no es muy largo. Perdón, iba a ponerle un día más, pero es que es muy largo el día que viene y con mucha cosa, así que, mejor para la próxima xD**

**Este cap es un poco gore. Muy poco, pero si hay mentes delicadas, leed rápido la segunda parte del día 30 (ú.ùU)**

**Ah, aclarar, que se me olvidó poner en el capítulo de antes, por si alguien no lo sabía, Karin significa membrillo en japonés ^U^**

**Ahora sí, a ver si os gusta este cap! :D**

**Zampakuto. Ninjutsu. Renkinjutsu.**

Capítulo 4: Carnicería e infravalorados. 

Día 30

Después de unos quince días, consiguieron dejar el desierto y entrar en una zona rocosa. La tierra era roja, y en ese momento pasaban por la parte baja de un cañón. Hacía calor. No había prácticamente vegetación. Como un desierto… pero con sombra.

Mientras caminaban, Karin estaba ensimismada en pensamientos suyos, los otros ninja hablaban de lo maravilloso que era Urahara y de lo que triunfarían al acabar la guerra, y Toshiro estaba atento a lo que podría avecinarse.

―Ninja, ven un momento. ― la llamó Toshiro, aunque los otros dos también se giraron. –así es como le llamo. ―les explicó a los otros dos, que, claro, también eran ninjas y se dieron por aludidos.

Karin suspiró. Estaba avergonzada por el malentendido. Si le llamara de otra manera…

―Creo que es mejor lo de Nin, para evitar confusiones. –dijo esperando a Toshiro, los otros dos iban delante. ― ¿Qué quieres?

― ¿No te parece que haya un aura extraña, por aquí? ―preguntó preocupado, se encontraban en un cañón, un sitio fácil para saboteadores y emboscadas.

Karin miró alrededor y sí, sintió algo extraño.

― ¡Jinta! ¡Ururu! ―gritó para que se pusieran en posición de combate.

En un segundo, Jinta sacó su martillo de hierro y Ururu un cañón gigante. Karin sacó sus armas: shurikens, kunais*, cadenas y demás y Toshiro invocó a Hyourinmaru.

Como si les provocaran, un montón de ninja sanguinarios saltaron de lo alto del cañón. Armados con enormes espadas, mazas con pinchos y otras armas que daban mucho miedo, se dispusieron a atacar al grupo de cuatro.

Los dos ninja, impasibles y ya acostumbrados a esa clase de ninja, fueron cargándose su zona sin mucho miramiento, impasibles y sin parar. Eran muchos, eran fuertes, pero no llegaban a su nivel. No al de los chicos de Urahara. Jinta se iba chuleando por ahí, y Ururu, bueno, gritaba cosas como: el peligro debe destruirse. Por otra parte, Toshiro lo tenía más fácil. Congelaba a sus enemigos. El problema era cuando ya habían tirado sus armas, que en esos casos tenía que esquivar, pero tampoco le causaba un gran problema, gracias al shunpo, una de las técnicas de los shinigami, las evitaba fácilmente. La que posiblemente tenía más problemas era Karin, que iba algo floja en experiencia, pero conseguía defender su zona. Al fin y al cabo, acababa de salir de la aldea y había hecho muy pocas misiones de entrenamiento.

Al final se los cargaron a todos, acabaron con algunas heridas pero ningún órgano dañado, lo malo era que estaban cansados. Se sentaron a la sombra del cañón y sacaron las vendas y las hierbas de curación. Ururu se dispuso a vendarle el brazo de Jinta enseguida, ella prácticamente no tenía nada, sólo una rascada en la cara.

―Ururu… ¿puedes ayudarme, por favor? –le pidió Karin con voz de sufrimiento cuando acabó con Jinta.

Le habían clavado un shuriken en el omóplato. Karin intentaba arrancárselo, pero al tenerlo ahí, no podía sacarlo recto, y cada vez se le hundía más. Ururu, al verlo, fue corriendo a ella, viendo que Karin se levantaba para ir a otro lugar. Las dos chicas se alejaron de los otros dos a un lugar donde no les vieran.

Karin se sacó la tela y se desabrochó la parte de arriba del traje. Ururu la ayudó a sacárselo y vio la cinta que le apretaba el pecho.

―Eres… una mujer… ―dijo ella mientras colocaba sus manos dando apoyo en la espalda y la otra en el arma.

Ururu le extrajo el artefacto y desinfectó la herida en menos de que Karin se diera cuenta.

―Sí… Karin Kurosaki. Mucho gusto. ― dijo ella entre quejas de dolor. ―pero no se lo digas a ellos, por favor.

―Está bien. ― le aseguró Ururu acabando de atarle el nudo de la venda. ― ¡Ya está!

Karin movió el brazo para asegurarse de que estaba bien sujeto y se volvió a colocar el traje.

Al volver las dos chicas se encontraron con una escena un tanto peculiar. Toshiro con el pantalón levantado y Jinta intentando sacarle un kunai haciendo una carnicería, prácticamente. Jinta estaba haciendo círculos con el trasto en vez de sacarlo de golpe, ¡como si así saliera antes! Además, le cortaba todo el músculo de alrededor y no paraba de salir sangre…Karin, al verlo, fue corriendo hacia Toshiro y apartó a Jinta de allí.

―Nin-Nin …― suspiró Toshiro dolido. ―¡aaarghh!

Karin, preocupada, le sacó el kunai de la forma menos dolorosa que en ese momento era posible, le roció la herida con alcohol y le apretó bien el muslo con la venda que quedaba.

―Buff… ―dijo pasándose una mano por la frente, aunque la tenía medio tapada por la tela. ―la próxima vez, debemos vigilar más… y Jinta, ―dijo Karin girándose hacia él con ojos amenazantes. ―no lo vuelvas a intentar.

Toshiro se dio por finalizado en la conversación y se quedó dormido de golpe.

―Por cierto… ¿no era este sitio más seguro? –preguntó Karin dolida.

―Más que el otro, sí. ―respondió Jinta poniendo sus brazos en su nuca. ― por cierto, ¿habéis visto el dragón de hielo de Toshiro? ―preguntó lleno de admiración.

Karin y Ururu se giraron a ver al shinigami durmiente, asintieron y a Karin se escapó una sonrisa invisible al ver lo fuerte y poderoso que se había convertido su amigo.

―Señor Aizen. ―saludó un ninja sanguinario situándose de rodillas frente al trono del susodicho.

― ¿Qué cosa tan interesante ocurre para que un ninja de grado menor me hable directamente? ―preguntó con sorna con la cabeza apoyada en su mano y un mechón de pelo castaño caía revoltosamente por su rostro.

El ninja se hizo pequeño. Ese hombre era intimidante. Pero decidió continuar. Era una información importante.

― el grupo destinado al gran cañón ha caído. ―dijo temeroso. ―y por lo que me ha contado un superviviente que ha muerto, se trataba de un grupo de tres ninja y un capitán shinigami. ―dijo continuando mirando abajo.

―Vaya… qué interesante. ―dijo Aizen. ―seguidlos. Y que no os encuentren. Quizás nos lleven a la Hogyoku, o quizás a la misteriosa aldea de Karakura. ―dijo con gracia dibujada en sus facciones. ―de todos modos. No les perdáis de vista. ―acabó amenazando.

Día 31

Al día siguiente el grupo seguía andando por el cañón… como podían. Bueno, el que más problema tenía era Toshiro, que iba medio cojo. Ururu era la más dispuesta y la que iba delante. A su lado iba Jinta, luego iba Toshiro esforzándose por mantener el paso y unos metros más atrás caminaba Karin cogiéndose el hombro y cabizbaja.

Al cabo de un rato, Toshiro miró a su alrededor en busca de 'Nin-Nin', que era como la había llamado sin darse cuenta, pero que desde entonces, los demás también la llamaban así. La vio detrás. Se la veía triste, y eso que casi ni se le veían los ojos. Se quedó parado a esperarla.

Karin levantó la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

―Anda, camina, que te vas a quedar atrás. ―le aconsejó ella, con una voz retorcida.

Toshiro no le hizo caso y esperó a que llegara a donde estaba. Karin bufó y miró a otro lado.

―Nin… gracias por lo de ayer… si no hubieras llegado… quien sabe, quizás ahora me faltara una pierna. ―dijo con sorna.

―No es nada. Simplemente, eso. Serías una carga si estuvieras cojo. ― dijo ella todavía con la mirada clavada en el suelo. ―y no servirías para la misión que se te ha asignado… y todo eso. ―dijo molesta. Realmente, le preocupaba lo que le había sugerido Urahara.

―Oye, ¿te pasa algo? ―le preguntó extrañado.

―No. ―respondió secamente y se puso a andar más deprisa.

Toshiro, al verla y quedándose atrás, apretó el paso, aunque cada vez le dolía más. Karin se giró a ver qué hacía porque hacía un ruido increíble, a cada paso de su pierna buena parecía que un elefante se pusiera a correr y rebotaba todo el suelo.

―Das pena. ― le dijo a una distancia de cinco metros, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Le siguió viendo, con su ímpetu. Suspiró y esperó a que llegara a su lado, cogió su brazo y lo pasó por encima de sus hombros y le ayudó a caminar.

Él le agradeció. Unos pasos más adelante a Toshiro se le resbaló un poco la mano y llegó a la herida del omóplato de Karin, a lo que ella dio un respingo.

―Aah, ¡Nin-Nin! ¡Lo siento! ―dijo él separándose.

―No es nada. ―respondió ella volviéndose a ofrecer como apoyo.

Siguieron su marcha siguiendo a los ninja expertos.

―Escucha… Toshiro… lo siento. ―dijo ella de golpe.

― ¿Eh? ¿Y ahora por qué te disculpas? ―preguntó aturdido.

―Porque… no sirvo para nada. ― dijo ella caída. ― se suponía que yo viajaba contigo para protegerte de los ninja pero… en realidad tú tienes mucho más poder que yo… incluso ellos, son increíbles… ―dijo refiriéndose a Jinta y a Ururu.

―No digas eso. ―le dijo él. ― me has ayudado mucho. ―le dijo entre un suspiro. ― sin ti, no habría encontrado a Urahara en años. Además, no digas eso de los sanguinarios. Todos hemos acabado heridos. Piensa que si no hubieras estado, habríamos recibido más. Y… no creo que tenga más poder que tú. Ya sabes, cada arte es diferente y se especializa en diferentes cosas. Yo uso dragones de hielo… pero también alucino cuando te veo con todos esos cacharritos, o cuando detectas a distancia el poder de los ninja, o la supervisión cuando estás en las copas de los árboles…

―Pero a este paso, ¿cómo voy a ayudar a Ichi-nii? Debería ser de las mejores ninja para serle útil al elegido… en cambio… soy sólo una vulgar ninja…―se dijo, más que a él, a sí misma. Con la misma voz que ponía cuando era más pequeña y sentía que las cosas no eran justas. Como cuando el grupo de mayores quería quedarse con el campo de fútbol.

― ¿Has dicho Ichi-nii? ¿Es tu hermano?

―Aaah… ¡nnno! ¡no, no, no! Es mi… primo. Por eso… conozco los Kurosaki y todo eso… ehh…―dijo alejándose un poco de él, poniendo sus manos delante de su cara. ― bueeeno, el caso es que…

―No me vale, Nin. ―le cortó Toshiro. ― no hay nada de lo que digas que tenga validez. Tu deber es enseñarle la técnica ninja a tu primo. En principio, da igual lo bien que la domines. Piensa que yo… simplemente tuve suerte con la zampakuto.

Ella rió bajo la máscara y siguieron caminando, siguiendo a los otros dos.

-Tsk. Eres idiota. ¿Suerte con la zampakuto? ―ella siguió riéndose. ―¡Eso sí que no tiene ningún tipo de validez! Eres bueno, Toshiro… no te infravalores…―dijo mirando al cielo, luego le miró a él cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa, que él no vio, pero pudo imaginarse.

―Entonces, ―dijo él apoyando su mano el hombro de la chica. ―tampoco lo hagas tú.

Karin se quedó callada. Estaba extraña. Todo el optimismo que había proyectado hacia su amigo hacía un momento, se había transformado en otra cosa. Vergüenza, quizás admiración, reconocimiento…

**End of Hypnosis LOLxD No, end of the chapter.**

**Mariposa-Infernal, doomo arigatou por el review, aunq si no te loggeas, no puedo cotillear lo q te gusta (sí, me aburro xD)**

**Yuuki yoshiro, :P me ha hecho mucha gracia tu review. ¿En serio te caíste de la silla? LOL creo q he escrito cosas más graciosas que esa! Pero bueno, ya está bien, al menos, sé que a alguien aparte de mí le hacen gracia mis paridas xD Bueno, que tu nee-chan y tú os lo paséis muy bien leyendo, y me puedes llamar mashetsu, mashe, mashte, o como te dé la gana xD**

**Pues nada, deseo fervientemente que me enviéis reviews y… hasta el próximo cap! Juro que será más interesante, ¡e intentaré subirlo lo antes posible!**

**Mashetsu**


	6. Capítulo 5: Espanto y lascivia

**Pues… next chapter up! ^/^**

**Ah! Lo de kunais y shurikens del otro cap… es que se me olvido ponerlo… uggh, bueno, son armas ninja, el kunai es como un cuchillo triangular del cual sale un mango que acaba en un círculo… (?) menuda descripción xD y el shuriken la típica estrella ninja. :D**

**Bueno, el chakra, no sabría explicarlo… la energía del cuerpo, ¿no? ¿ya lo expliqué? Bah, ni idea ^^U**

**Pues nada, leed, queridos lectores. Este capítulo tiene bastante romance y bastante pensamiento de personajes entre … (aviso)**

**Zampakuto. Ninjutsu. Renkinjutsu.**

Capítulo 5: Espanto y lascivia.

―Bueeeno, queridos amigos, ¡ya hemos llegado a la zona vegetal de las montañas! ―anunció Jinta entusiasmado de ser el guía.

Los guiados miraron alrededor con caras de: 'oooooh!' (lo siento, tenía que poner una salida idiota x'D)

Era todo verde, las plantas eran básicamente cintas, helechos y otras plantas que no llegaban a la categoría de arbusto porque no tenían tronco, aunque a pesar de ello, tenían la misma proporción, ya que sus hojas eran enormes. Y los árboles eran de troncos anchos y mohosos, dándole al lugar una esencia de misterio, de lugar virgen, impenetrable, y de, bueno, aventuras, podría decirse. (Si no os convence la descripción, mirad los bosques de Skypiea de One Piece, podríais haceros a la idea, aunque los árboles no son tan enormes :S)

―Jinta… ¿por aquí no había un lago? ―preguntó Ururu tímidamente.

El chico de cabello rojo reflexionó un poco poniéndose la mano en la barbilla.

―Ah, sí… hacia el este, estaba. Tienes razón, Ururu. Llevamos días sin bañarnos… ―comentó él.

Al acto, los cuatro del grupo se olieron las axilas y asintieron con la necesidad.

―Oye… ¿cómo que Nin-Nin se baña con Ururu? –le preguntó Jinta a Toshiro, justo después de ver cómo las dos desaparecían yendo unos metros más arriba a la orilla del río. Igualmente, con tanto árbol y la cascada que había justo en medio, haciendo de separadero.

―Porque es una chica. ―le respondió él simplemente mientras cogía su toalla.

― ¿En serio? ― gritó sorprendido. ― habría jurado que… ¡ah! ¡Ahora entiendo por qué estás tan pegado a Nin-Nin! ―exclamó Jinta señalándole con el dedo.

Toshiro suspiró por lo que dijo. Bueno, era su compañera. Quizás su amiga, y todo. A veces ella reía. Y sí, intentaba estar el máximo de tiempo posible con ella. Ahora, entenderlo todo, porque es una chica… no… no era eso. Él… se sentía bien con ella. Quería conocerla mejor, acercarse más a ella, pero la actitud de la chica mostraba lo contrario.

―Pero ella no para de evadirme. ―dijo cerrando los ojos. Sin embargo, las salidas que tiene, su arrogancia y su ironía…'― me recuerda tanto a Karin…― se dijo a sí mismo. Chascó la lengua para quitarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza.

― ¿Karin? ¿Quién es? ―preguntó curioso Jinta.

―Es una amiga que tenía a los once años… pero un día, simplemente, desapareció. ―dijo Toshiro mirando a un árbol, con el ceño fruncido, y la mirada, como si mirara al pasado.

―Vaya…― murmuró Jinta. Después de ver a su compañero así, con lo serio que solía ser… se le ocurrió algo divertido. Hizo una sonrisa traviesa. ― ¡Ves a espiar a Nin-Nin! ―le gritó entusiasmado.

― ¿Qué? ―gritó Toshiro devolviendo la mirada al ninja y poniéndose rojo.

― hombre, no te digo que la veas desnuda pero… ¿Le has visto alguna vez la cara? –le preguntó Jinta aburrido.

Toshiro frunció el ceño. Parece que eso lo había convencido. Su figura se perdió entre las de los árboles. Jinta sonrió complacido.

Unos metros más allá, estaba Ururu en el agua nadando de espaldas, relajada y totalmente desnuda, ya que no tenían trajes de baño ni cosas parecidas; y Karin de pie en tierra con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y su pelo suelto, mirando hacia el agua.

― ¿Está muy fría? –preguntó temerosa.

―Nooo, está muy buena. ―canturreó Ururu. Aunque… ¿quién iba a fiarse de alguien como Ururu? Quiero decir, era buena chica, pero siempre tan ida, sonrojada, como si todo le pareciera bien, como si no quisiera molestar a nadie. Es decir, tanta complicidad, que quizás no fuera del todo segura…

Karin miró insegura el agua. Realmente, debía darse un baño, olía a diablos.

―Nin…―dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella.

Karin dio un respingo y se le desencajó la cara. ¿Toshiro…?

¿Y ahora qué hago?, así… si me ve la cara…

Karin cogió la toalla por delante y la levantó hasta que le tapara la cara y se giró a encararle. Lo malo es que se le desató y sólo le cubría el cuerpo por delante, aunque por detrás sólo estaba Ururu, la toalla calló de manera que se le veían los lados de las caderas y todas las piernas, sin nombrar que como sujetaba la toalla al nivel de su cara, se descuidó más tapar bien sus pechos…

Aaah… eeh… ella es… pensaba Hitsugaya mientras miraba embobado su cuerpo. Luego levantó la mirada para ver su cara. otra vez… está tapada. Aunque, tiene el pelo y la cara sucias, pero juraría que esa forma que tiene el pelo de caer al lado de la frente la había visto antes…

― ¿Q… qué haces aquí, idiota? ―preguntó ella poniéndose roja, cuando vio su cara de aturdido y se cuenta de que él también iba sólo en toalla, se le veía completamente su tronco bien trabajado, con una mano deteniendo la toalla de caer y la otra medio en el aire, con el bíceps tenso, dándole más volumen del habitual.

―Gl… lo siento. ―dijo él acercándose con la mano levantada.

―Pero…―Karin dio un paso atrás.

―Sólo quería saber…―continuó con dos pasos más. Karin siguió retrocediendo. ― cómo tenías la heri…―dijo acercando su brazo con cuidado al omóplato de Karin. Pero ella dio otro paso atrás, asustada, y digamos, que ya no quedaba tierra y se cayó al agua con toalla y todo.

Verla caer con esos ojos abiertos al máximo hizo que quisiera atraparla, aunque no pudo. Pero el hecho de intentarlo, hizo que, por gracia o por desventura, no se diese cuenta de que al caerse la toalla de Karin había sido elevada por el viento hasta que cayó al agua, donde se enganchó a ella.

Karin, bajo el agua, estaba buceando sin saber bien qué hacer.

¿Cómo demonios hago para salir sin que me vea la cara? O cubrirme con la toalla. ¿Y cómo me seco? Además, tengo que gritarle por lo que me ha hecho, pero esta no es la mejor posición en la que me podría encontrar… y… me estoy quedando sin aire… ¡ah! Ya sé. Voy a ir al bordillo y le grito desde allí.

Karin salió a la superficie, pegada al borde de la tierra, para ver cómo Toshiro se giraba y con mirada decepcionada él le dijo:

―Ya me voy. Lo siento.

Karin se miró a sí misma y al camino que había dejado Toshiro.

¿Me habrá reconocido? Quizás el pelo… estará enfadado… no se lo he dicho… pero tampoco sé si lo sabe y… ¿ahora qué hago? No quiero que deje de estar conmigo… él sigue siendo mi amigo. Nunca dejó de serlo. Aunque no se lo pueda decir… yo… le he echado tanto de menos… me dolió tanto irme así de Karakura… y me da tanta rabia no poder decirle lo contenta que estoy de volver a verle…

―Rin…― dijo una voz suave detrás de mí. ― Karin…―me giré a ver a Ururu. ― creo que está extrañado… parece que tengas miedo de él, tenías una cara de asustada… quizás cree que lo ves como un mostruo…

Karin bajó la cabeza… el agua le llegaba hasta encima de los labios. Se hundió completamente.

Tengo que decirle algo… no puedo. Ahora se estará bañando él…

Bajo el agua, era fácil hundirse con los sentimientos. La vista se hace borrosa, las ondas sonoras no se entienden… y no se ven lágrimas salir de los ojos. Además, cuando sales, siempre tienes la escusa de tenerlos rojos por culpa de haberlos abierto en el agua…

Pisando las hojas secas de los árboles que había entre las enormes plantas y árboles, y encontrándose de nuevo al chico del cabello rojo.

― ¡Eh! ¡Toshiro! ¿Cómo ha ido? ―preguntó efusivamente al notar su presencia.

Había momentos en que le desconcertaban esas técnicas ninja tan depuradas.

Él no contestó, le miró desde arriba decepcionado y se tiró al agua.

_La raíz de su pelo… ¿De qué demonios tiene miedo? ¿Por qué no quiere que le vea la cara? ¿Qué problema tiene conmigo? Al ver esos ojos de miedo… me siento impotente frente a ella, pero a la vez es como si pudiera hacerle daño, aunque sé que no se lo haría. Me hace sentir vulnerable pero… No puedo entenderla… _

Toshiro salió del agua y se puso la ropa, junto a Jinta, fueron a buscar a las chicas y siguieron la marcha.

― ¡Ururu! –gritó Jinta haciéndole señas de que se acercara.

― ¡Sí! –dijo la chica corriendo con los brazos pegados a su tronco en ángulo recto en dirección hacia a él. La chica ya sabía por qué la llamaba, para dejar a esos dos solos.

Karin avanzaba justo detrás de ellos y Toshiro, detrás de Karin.

De vez en cuando, el chico levantaba la cabeza para ver a la ninja que estaba frente a ella. Su forma femenina que se notaba en el traje… aunque podría jurar que en el lago tenía más delantera que con ese maldito traje. Podía ver la coleta negra que sobresalía entre las telas y más caras de su cabeza dar botes según sus pasos… era la primera vez que la dejaba visible… y ella, con la cabeza gacha. De vez en cuando cogía sus manos y las volvía a soltar, las llevaba donde su boca y mordía sus uñas y luego las lanzaba otra vez a sus lados y apretaba los puños… estaba insegura, frustrada e impaciente.

Toshiro suspiró y comenzó a andar más deprisa. Karin, al oír sus pisadas cerca de ella, dio un respingo y se puso más tensa. Sus ombros se pegaron a su cuello, e, inconscientemente, fue encurvando la espalda, haciendo que su cabeza mirara cada vez más a las hojas que pisaba.

―Nin… ―ella hizo un giro de media vuelta como reacción, asustada, pero a la vez esperándolo. ― ¿Por qué huyes de mí? Si tanto te ha afectado que te viera en toalla… lo siento, ya te lo he dicho… no creía que te sentaría tan mal… ―eso es lo que le dijo, pero en realidad ya sabía que era por su obsesión con su cara.

―N-no es eso. ― dijo ella frunciendo el ceño. ― sólo que… no creo que sea correcto. Te vas a casar con Yuzu, ¿sabes? Yo sólo soy tu compañera de viaje. ¡No hay ninguna razón por la que me debas ver en toalla! –le gritó. ― es decir… ¿Pero quién crees que eres? ¡Pervertido! ¿Quieres ver a la prima de tu prometida bañándose? ¡Eres un desvergonzado! ―le siguió gritando, no era lo que pensaba exactamente, pero podría decirse que se acercaba bastante.

Toshiro se puso rojo frente a eso que le dijo. ¿Le estaba llamando pervertido? ¿Insinuaba que le gustaba espiar a mujeres desnudas? ¿A él? Él sólo tenía curiosidad… aunque, sí, la curiosidad mató al gato. ¡Esa no es escusa!

―Pero esa no era mi intención. ―dijo excusándose. 'Sí, ya…' decía Karin con la mirada.

― ¿Ah, no? ¿Y cuál era la intención de ir a ver a dos chicas que sabes que se van a bañar?

―Quería saber cómo eras… ―a Karin se le entrecerraron los ojos de furia, y el volvió a ponerse rojo. ― no, no, no, no. La cara. Quería verte la cara. Ya está. ―dijo poniendo sus manos delante y cerrando los ojos.

― ¿Y eso es necesario para que seamos amigos? –preguntó dolida cruzando los brazos en su pecho. Ella no podía mostrarse pero quería seguir siendo su amiga.

―Supongo que no… ―dijo él suspirando. Luego miró a los árboles. No tenía ganas de discutir de eso. No quería verla enfadada. No quería que pensase lo que no era. No quería que se distanciara de él por eso. E hizo un acto estúpido.― ¿No es mejor ver desde allí? –dijo señalando los árboles.

Ella,aturdida, le miró con cara de: '¿Lo estás diciendo enserio?', '¿Me quieres echar?' Como respuesta, saltó a uno y siguió el camino desde lo alto.

Llegó la noche y ya estaban acampando. Karin arriba del árbol, vigilando, mientras los otros hacían la cena. Miraba a la luna. Esa luna creciente en medio de esa noche tan negra. Una luna completamente blanca, en la cuál a momentos parecía que las puntas se íban a unir mostrando el círculo perfecto que era en realidad.

No me gusta nada esto… sé que Yuzu no le quiere, que él no la quiere… pero me he dado cuenta de que _deseo_ que no se casen. Tengo miedo… de que no siga siendo mi amigo… de que no pase tanto tiempo con él… de que no sea importante… ¿Por qué tengo miedo de que sepa quién soy? ¿Por qué lo he tenido siempre? Desde que volví a Karakura. ¿Por qué él no podía saber que yo era Karin? Que me viera convertida en un ninja… ¡jajaja! Se moriría de la risa. Y todo por un pensamiento estúpido, sí, el que me inundaba la mente desde el momento en que hablé con Yuzu, : ' Porque se podría haber enamorado de mí en vez de Yuzu'… pfff, vaya chorrada. Estoy segura de que si conociera a Yuzu… vamos, con el encanto natural que tiene… en cambio…yo, doy asco…-'_Supongo que me gusta el membrillo'_- ¡aargh! ¡Idiota! ¡Mira que decir eso! Esas palabras se pueden malinterpretar. Además… quiso reemplazar a Karin por Nin… no sé si le debería perdonar eso. Menudo idiota. A un amigo de la infancia no se le sustituye con tanta rapidez. Pero si le miro desde aquí arriba… ver otra vez a ese chico de cabellos blancos caminar bajo mis pies… me vuelve a venir esa sensación de nervios, de ganas de pasar el tiempo todo el rato con él, de que cuando se vaya… le echaré tanto de menos… Ya no es ese niño de primaria…es tan alto… tan mayor… tan guapo… tan perfecto… lo que yo querría… agh, no, Karin. Los ninja deben estar solos. Es mejor no formar lazos. Piensa… si en una misión te matarán… ¿qué pasaría…?

― ¡Nin-Nin! –gritó Jinta desde abajo. ― ¡Vamos a cenar! ¿Está todo bien, alrededor? ―preguntó con entusiasmo, al parecer, tenían una interesante conversación.

―Sí…- dijo ella comprobándolo rápidamente. A continuación, bajó del árbol por el tronco, como si caminara en horizontal. ¿Por qué? Estaba abatida y no tenía ganas de un gran salto con aterrizaje de 'tener que pensar cómo caer para no romperte alguna articulación'.

Toshiro, al verla, alucinó más con ella. El pobre chico no paraba de sorprenderse. De prácticamente no conocer el arte ninja a conocerla a ella… encima, su carácter… tan peculiar…

―Luego me enseñas a hacer eso. ― le comentó.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego le sonrió por los ojos. Enseñarle a subir un árbol no era ninguna traba para la relación con su hermana, ¿no?

Ururu y Jinta se lanzaron una mirada de complicidad y de asentimiento que los otros no se dieron cuenta.

Después de cenar, Karin iba a subir directamente al árbol, pero Toshiro la paró por la muñeca.

― ¿Me enseñas a hacer eso? ― preguntó con una sonrisa.

―Bueno… no sé si tú podrás… ―dijo ella cerrando los ojos, tratando de burlarse de él. ― A ver, los ninja tenemos una energía interior que es el chakra. Tienes que reunir todo el chakra de tu cuerpo en las plantas de los pies para que cuando subas expulsar chakra contra el árbol y así subir.

Él la miró aturdido.

―Parece difícil.

―No tanto. Anda, inténtalo. ― dijo ella dándole paso al árbol.

Él cerró los ojos, intentó concentrarse, puso un pie en el tronco del árbol pero al poner el otro cayó de culo. Karin comenzó a reírse.

Al oír su risa, Toshiro entendió por qué no podía concentrarse. No podía si ella estaba ahí. No sentía energía fluir por su cuerpo. Sólo un nerviosismo parapléjico en su estómago.

―Nin… ¿te importa subir primero? ―preguntó con voz seria. Quizás sería más fácil. No la tendría cerca, y además, era una motivación para subir.

Ella, ante su reacción, subió en un momento y le esperó en la rama de arriba.

Contempló desde arriba cómo su amigo intentaba subir el árbol. Había momentos en que veía algo de chakra y subía más, otros, en que nada. No lo conseguía. Era un negado. Al final, pareció que se cansó, sacó la espada, llamó a Hyourinmaru y fabricó un dragón de hielo que le impulsó a la rama donde estaba Karin.

― ¡Eso es trampa! ― se quejó Karin levantando los brazos y poniéndolos de golpe en sus rodillas.

―No soy ninja. ― dijo sentándose en la rama. ― es increíble. ¿Cómo lo haces?

―Supongo que práctica. ―dijo ella mirando a sus manos. ― ¡lo que sí que es alucinante es tu zampakuto! ―le alabó ella con ojos brillantes.

Él rió un poco para que Karin bajara la guardia y sin previo aviso, la apoyó contra el tronco del árbol.

― ¿Qué haces? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Dejó caer las piernas a los lados de la rama.― Ni se te ocurra quitarme la máscara... ―le amenazó con la voz y la mirada.

Él asintió. Le cogió la cabeza por debajo de la mandíbula y por la oreja. Karin confió en él. Había cierto tono de determinación en sus ojos que le decían que no se la iba a jugar. Se acercó ella y le dio un beso en los labios, o lo que habría sido si no hubiera estado la tela en medio.

―No hace falta ver tu cara para ser tu amigo… pero… ¿de verdad hace falta llevarla? ―le preguntó con algo de sufrimiento y de nerviosismo en la voz.

Karin no dijo nada. Se quedó callada, mirando debajo del árbol. Había sentido… una presión en sus labios. Aunque supo lo que fue, sólo sintió la tela apretarse más a su cara, nada que al tacto fuera anormal, pero que pensarlo… quizás sí lo era.

De pronto, notó una presencia extraña. Jamás sentida antes. No eran lords oscuros, tampoco ninjas ni shinigamis.

― ¡Eh, vosotros dos! ¡Los del árbol! ― gritó un tipo rubio con flequillo y unos dientes extraños. ― ¿No sabéis que ahí se ve todo?

Karin y Toshiro bajaron del árbol en un segundo empuñando armas.

― ¿Quién eres? –preguntaron.

―Perdón, perdón. ― dijo él levantando sus brazos. Uno era de metal. ― Soy Shinji Hirako, vizard, o, como estaréis más acostumbrados a oír, alquimista.

La pareja abrieron los ojos a más no poder. Luego se fijaron en su brazo. Lo que se veía salir por su manga era una mano metálica.

―Así que es verdad… se pierde algo en el camino…

―Sí. Lo peor es cuando no quieres el poder e igualmente te lo dan. Te quedas manco y con algo que ni querías. Tsk. ― se quejó Shinji.

― ¿Eh? ―exclamaron ellos confusos.

― ¡Calla! ¡Idiota! ― gritó una niña a su lado estampándole una sandalia en la cara. ― Hiyori Sarugaki. ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? ―les dijo señalándose a sí misma mirándolos de frente.

Si el chico iba vestido con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones, de manera informal, ella iba con un chándal rojo deportivo. ¿De dónde habían sacado esa ropa?

―Toshiro Hitsugaya, capitán shinigami, y… ―dijo mirando a Karin, pero comprendió que no iba a dar su nombre delante de él. ― Nin.

― ¿Nin? ―exclamó Hiyori. ― ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? ―preguntó la niña, que le encantaba hacer bromas con los caracteres de los nombres.

―Bueno, igualmente, ¿qué hacéis aquí? ―preguntó Shinji cortando a Hiyori.

―No sé si podemos decírtelo… ―empezó Toshiro.

―Sí que podemos. ― le contó Karin. ― son alquimistas. No están con Aizen.

― ¿AAAiiiiizeeeen? ―gritó Hiyori llena de furia. ―¿Ese desgraciado que me quitó la pieerrnaaa? ―gritó levantando la tela de su pantalón para enseñar su pierna metálica. ― ¡Ni en sueños estaría de lado de ese imbécil! ¿Qué queréis? ¡Decídlo! ¡Estáis en nuestro territorio! Si no lo hacéis… no habrá más remedio que mata…

― ¡Para! ¡Hiyori! ―gritó Shinji tapándole la boca.

―Bien… ―comenzó Karin. ― supongo que sabéis lo de Ichigo Kurosaki, ¿no? ―ellos asintieron.― pues es mi primo. Y nosotros somos el ninja y el shinigami encargados de enseñarle las artes y venimos del lugar en que nos han dicho donde está el Hogyoku. Ahora iremos a destruirlo.

Los dos vizards se miraron entre ellos y luego a la pareja, Hiyori frunció el ceño y sacó un colmillo por sus labios.

―Voy con vosotros. ―les dijo acercándose a ellos. ― ese idiota de Ichigo durmiente necesitará a alguien que le ilustre con la alquimia, ¿no es así? –preguntó con ojos que daban miedo. ― ¡Jaja! ―rió malévolamente. ―¡Vamos a despertar a palos a una fresa durmiente!

―Ss..sí, claro. Estaría muy bien. ―dijeron los dos evadiendo la última frase.

Shinji suspiró y frotándose la pierna, se acercó a ellos.

―Está bien. Yo también voy. –Hiyori le miró con culpa. ― no quiero ver cómo te llevas tú toda la gloria, yo también quiero participar en la muerte de Aizen. Además, creo que le arrancaré mi brazo del Hueco Mundo y le incrustaré el automail por el ano. ― soltó apretando el puño del brazo sano.

Hiyori suspiró y se llevó los brazos detrás de la espalda.

―Mañana les decimos a los otros. ¡Pero no quiero que venga ninguno más! ―dijo Hiyori frustrada. Lo otro se lo gritó a Shinji. Sabía que él era capaz de convencer a los otros vizards rápidamente.

― ¿Uh?

― Los demás alquimistas… están unos árboles más allá. ―dijo Shinji impasible señalando atrás.

Toshiro y Karin se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Luego les acompañaron a donde estaban Jinta y Ururu durmiendo y les presentaron.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Chan chan chaaan!**

**A ver qué os parece /**

**El ****automail ****es un implante mecánico con nervios, es decir, un brazo, pierna, lo que te dé la gana de metal que lo puedes mover al gusto con tu mente…=o=**

**Yuuki yoshiro… ¡no te caigas de la silla, por favor! ¡Siento una gran responsabilidad al ser la causante de tus morados! TToTT Bah, es broma, xD Be happy!**

***O*LuNa… me sigues este fic también! ^^ me hace mucha ilusión que me comentes todos los caps. Me gustan los reviews largos, pero claro, al tener trabajo acumulado… :P En fin, espero que haya mejorado y que no te hayan molestado demasiado los pensamientos X_x pero creo que en este capítulo era necesario…**

**:O También agradecer mucho a la gente que añade el fic a favoritos o a alert *O* eso me asegura que lo leeis… o no Ó.ò**

**¡Bwaaah! ¡Reviewws! ¡Porfaaa!**

**Ah, y comentadme también, aparte de lo de RenjixUruru (xD) si quereis que me explaye en los capítulos de 'entrenamiento de Ichigo', 'batalla contra Aizen' y ese tipo de cosas **

**Hasta prontoo! :D**

**Mashetsu**


	7. Capítulo 6: Así que eras tú

**Uggh, siento el retraso, ha pasado una semana, más o menos, ¿no? TToTT**

**Aviso que, gracias a las vacaciones, que todos necesitamos, si no subo capítulo este miércoles / jueves, no tengáis muchas esperanzas en que haya otro hasta dentro de 2/3 semanas, si puedo, porque a dónde voy, no disponemos de internet. ¡Lo siento mucho! .**

**Zampakuto. Ninjutsu. Renkinjutsu.**

Capítulo 6: Así que eras tú.

Iba realmente bien viajar con alquimistas. A la mínima que aparecían huecos o ninja sanguinarios, fabricaban una pared que los dejaba al otro lado y ni se manchaban las manos.

En uno de los días de vuelta a Karakura, se toparon con el sexto escuadrón de shinigamis, el capitán, Byakuya Kuchiki.

Iban a pasar de largo porque Shinji y Hiyori ya empezaban a echar humos. Les habían dejado bien claro que odiaban a todos los shinigami, que Toshiro no era una excepción, simplemente, querían cargarse a Aizen tanto como ellos o más, y que los ninja tampoco les hacían mucha gracia, que digamos.

Se encontraron con el teniente Abarai, que al ver a Toshiro, se paró a saludarle.

― ¡Oh! ¡Capitán Hitsugaya! ― le saludó con unos papeles en los brazos.

―Abarai…

― ¿Ya ha conseguido lo que buscaba? ¡Buff! ¡Cuánta gente! ¿Cómo está Rukia?

―Bien, ella está bien. Y lo que buscaba, justamente lo tiene ella.

― ¿De verdad? Oye, ya que sois tantos, ¿puedo unirme con vosotros? Así visito a Rukia…―dijo sonriendo, ―ah, y claro, me gustaría ofrecer mi ayuda en la gran batalla.

―Pídeselo a tu capitán. ―le dijo Toshiro simplemente.

Al cabo de diez minutos apareció Renji con su mochila.

―Hola. Me llamo Renji Abarai y soy el teniente de la sexta división. ―saludó a los presentes que no le conocían.

Karin, Jinta y Ururu lo saludaron muy efusivamente, siempre era alucinante conocer a un shinigami, sobretodo de alto rango, mientras Hiyori y Shinji no paraban de murmurar cosas indescifrables, sobretodo Hiyori, seguramente, quejándose o burlándose de su pelo rojo con forma de piña.

Día 40.

Acabaron de esquivar unos cuantos árboles y por fin vieron la aldea envuelta de una barrera semiinvisible.

―Por fin… estamos en Karakura. ― dijeron Karin y Toshiro a la vez.

Se acercaron del todo, pasaron la barrera sin problemas. No era que prohibiese entrar o salir, simplemente, no se detectaba a distancia, sólo se veía cuando estabas cerca.

―Bueno… ¿dónde está el Ichigo durmiente ese? ―preguntó Shinji hurgándose la nariz.

― ¡Ah! Enseguida vamos. –dijo Karin guiándoles al hospital subterráneo.

Al bajar, Karin sonrió por ver a su hermano de nuevo, hacía tanto tiempo… aunque no le pudo decir nada, porque aparte de estar durmiendo, no podía, con todos ellos delante. Rukia no estaba allí y los que conocían la verdad del Hogyoku se pusieron pálidos. Toshiro, Renji y Karin corrieron escaleras arriba otra vez para entrar en la casa de los Kurosaki y preguntar por ella.

―Oooh… si ya habéis vuelto –canturreó Isshin al verlos.

― ¿Dónde está Rukia Kuchiki? ―preguntaron todos, esperando que el padre no supiera, no sabiendo muy bien la razón de por qué debería saberlo el hombre.

―Aah… está en el porche de la escuela, creo que dijo… con esa amiga de Ichigo… Orihime, creo que se llamaba…―dijo desde la cocina, sí, habían acertado.

―Vale… ya voy yo, que hace tiempo que no estáis aquí, ¿no? ― preguntó Renji sonriendo, aunque luego se percató de que él no conocía el pueblo.

―Tiras a la derecha, luego toda la calle recto y verás una señal que indica donde está la escuela. Allí estará. Dile que venga. ―le dijeron Isshin y Karin a la vez.

Así, Renji se fue corriendo y quedaron Toshiro y Karin con Isshin en la entrada.

―Bueno… voy a llamar a Yuzu… ¿todo bien, chicos? ― preguntó Isshin, ellos asintieron y el hombre entró en las profundidades del hogar. ― ¡Yuuuzuuuu! ¡Bajaa!

Al acto, se oyeron unos ruidos ensordecedores bajando escaleras, apareció la castaña, y corriendo por el pasillo llegó a los chicos y los abrazó entre sus brazos.

― ¡Cuánto tiempo sin veros! ¿Estáis bien? ¿Ha ido todo bien? ―preguntó más que contenta.

Karin y Toshiro estaban chocados. Sus hombros se tocaban. Como tenían los brazos caídos, los dedos de sus manos se rozaban sin querer, intentando disimular las ganas de coger su mano, a Toshiro pareció importarle más eso que el contacto con los pechos de Yuzu.

―Sí, Yuzu, anda todo bien. Hemos vuelto con lo que se nos ordenó. ― dijo Karin separándose de su hermana. ― me voy a mi cuarto. Os dejo un rato a solas, parejita. ― dijo con alegría fingida mientras subía las escaleras

Yuzu miró a Toshiro. Y en un susurro, como si estuviera cotilleando y como si el hombre frente a ella no fuera su futuro marido, le preguntó.

― ¿Qué ha pasado?

Él suspiró y miró al techo.

―Bueno… tu prima… se ha mantenido todo el rato evadiéndome, prácticamente, sin decirme su nombre y sin siquiera permitirme verle la cara.

―Mi prima… ¿dices? ―preguntó suspicaz. ― ¿Cómo descubriste que era una chica?

Toshiro la encaró.

―Escucha, Yuzu, aunque lo haya dicho tu padre y seas la hermana de Ichigo… yo no…―le dijo serio pero con cara preocupada.

Yuzu sonrió.

― ¿No te ves capaz? ¿Por qué? ―preguntó divertida, luego le puso ojos de gato. ― ¿Quizás… preferirías que fuese otra persona antes que yo?

Él sonrió con frustración. Yuzu lo comprendía.

―Tranquilo, ―le dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro. ― no te preocupes. La verdad, a mí también me chocó bastante cuando papá decidió por nosotros. Tú… seguro que eres alguien increíble, y te deseo lo mejor. Nadie tiene que decidir por nosotros cosas que podemos decidir nosotros mismos. Así que, si por mí fuera, lo desmontaría. Pero ten fe, al fin y al cabo, soy la hija del 'organizador de bodas'. ―siguió entre risas, intentando que fuera el tema más ameno.

―Gracias, Kurosaki.

―Bah. No tienes por qué. ―dijo sacándole importancia. ― pero quiero presentarte a alguien.

― ¿Eh? ―ella se giró con expresión aburrida de: ¿me estás diciendo que te lo tengo que decir? –Ah. Nin…―susurró él con un tono de preocupación.

― ¡Oh! ¿Nin? ¿Así es como llamabas a tu ninja acompañante? ―preguntó emocionada y traviesa a la vez.

Él se giró disimulando su sonrisa escapista. ¡Ese no era momento para reír! ¡Ni para emocionarse! ¡No delante de su 'prometida'! Era cierto que sabía que la presencia de la ninja era más que agradable para él, pero no necesario mostrarlo abiertamente.

― ¡Voy a buscar a Nin-Nin! ―gritó Yuzu y subió los escalones a una velocidad supersónica.

Al llegar a la habitación de Karin, la vio sentada en su cama, con su máscara entre las manos y abatida.

―Karin…―la llamó su hermana. ― anda, cámbiate, que ese traje debe estar muy sucio.

―Voy a ducharme, mejor. –dijo ella medio en otro mundo. Yuzu la miró dándose por resuelta, y acompañó a su hermana con la mirada para que entrara en el baño.

Yuzu salió de la habitación y se encontró con su padre.

―Ah, Yuzu. Has dejado al chico ahí tirado…―dijo el padre secándose las manos de agua oxigenada en el trapo, al parecer, un niño se había herido y había llegado a la clínica minutos antes.

―Sí, verás, papá… ―empezó ella buscando las palabras. ―yo… no creo que este matrimonio que has planeado tenga futuro.― dijo mirando abajo. Su padre la miró extrañado. Ella vio su expresión. ―¡ah! ¡No, no, no! ―dijo sacudiendo exasperada las manos frente a su cabeza, quitándole esa idea a la cabeza de su padre. ―no es que sea un tipo raro, la verdad, parece muy buena persona… pero yo… no le quiero… prácticamente no lo conozco…

Él abrió los ojos.

―Vaya… yo creía que sí… menudo desastre. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? No quiero que mi pequeña hija sea una infeliz al lado de un hombre al que no ama…―dijo mirando al techo mientras se apretaba la barbilla a modo pensante con la mano que no sostenía el trapo con el que se había secado del agua. ―si pudiéramos convencerle…

―Basta, papá. Él tampoco me quiere. ― dijo parándole. ― está loco por Karin. ―dijo con una sonrisa maligna. ―Y Karin por él, aunque ninguno de los dos lo reconozca, por ahora.

―Vaya… ¿en serio? Esa es una noticia muy buena, entonces. ―dijo con una sonrisa radiante. ― pero entonces, hija, tú… ―le suspiró. Sabía cuál era el futuro que quería su hija, y no encontraba justo que no lo tuviera.

―Bah, no te preocupes por mí… ―dijo la castaña cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa tierna. ―seguro que con un poco de tiempo, todo estará bien. ¡Y no quiero que te entrometas! ―le gritó con las mejillas coloradas.

Era vergonzoso, para una chica, hablar de estos temas con su padre. '¿Qué, Yuzu, ya has encontrado a alguien que llame tu atención?', 'Oh, sí, papi, pero, dame consejo, ¿cómo lo conquisto?' Realmente, suena ridículo.

Yuzu bajo las escaleras corriendo para llevar a Toshiro a la cocina, y para huir de su padre, y le invitó a cenar con ellos. Isshin llamó a su otra hija para que fuera a cenar, y cuando ya le quedaban dos escalones para llegar a la primera planta, Yuzu comenzó a hablar.

―Bueno, ella es mi hermana, Karin Kurosaki. ― dijo señalándola.

Karin llevaba una ropa de estar por casa, un kimono blanco crudo que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y media manga; y el pelo todavía mojado de la ducha, retirado a los lados. Cuando Karin vio que Toshiro estaba ahí, se quedó estática. De piedra. No se lo creía. Después de tanto esfuerzo y ahora…Toshiro reaccionó prácticamente igual. Tantas preguntas, tanto buscar y resultaba que era… Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro un rato hasta que Karin se dio la vuelta para subir las escaleras malhumorada y decepcionada.

― ¡Espera, Karin! ―gritó Yuzu. ― Vaa…― le apremió a Toshiro.

Este se levantó y corrió a seguirla sin entender.

― ¡Karin! ¡Karin! ―le gritaba por la casa.

Al final la encontró en su habitación. Estirada en su cama. De cabeza al colchón y la almohada encima de la cabeza. Se acercó lentamente, sin querer interrumpir y se sentó en el colchón, al lado de su vientre.

―Karin… ¿De verdad eres Nin? ―preguntó suave.

Ella rompió a llorar afirmándolo, aunque más que oír los sollozos, él sólo podía ver su cuerpo, y sobre todo sus hombros, temblando en movimientos bruscos.

Llevó las rodillas a su pecho en forma fetal, luego se incorporó y apoyó la espalda en la pared, con las rodillas dobladas y la almohada en las rodillas. Tiró de golpe la cabeza contra la almohada, para que él no viera su cara colorada.

―Lo siento, Toshiro. Lo siento tanto. Yo… quería decírtelo, pero no sabía cómo. Después de tantos años, me fui sin decir nada, dejé Karakura sin siquiera despedirme, y que cuando vuelva sea una ninja… no… no había escusa posible, … eh…e-encima te vas a casar con Yuzu… ¿y yo ahora qué pinto en todo esto?

Toshiro se movió para sentarse a su lado, notando el frío de la pared en la piel de su espalda.

―Sshhhh… ―le consoló llevando la cabeza de la chica sobre su hombro―no creo que me case con Yuzu… ya te lo dije… y no sabes lo feliz que me haces al saber que eras tú. No sabes lo mal que lo pasé… llegué a pensar que estabas muerta… y cuando vi a Nin… se parecía tanto a ti… claro, eras tú. Esa manera de ser tan especial que tienes… ―le explicaba como en un cuento acariciándole la cara con la mano que tenía el brazo pasando por sus hombros. ―y me dolía, me dolía que alguien que era como tú, que había sido mi amiga, que fuera la esperanza de que todavía existías de alguna manera… dolía que huyeras de mí, que me tuvieras miedo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué escusa es esa de 'porque te vas a casar con mi hermana'? Eso me da igual. Siempre fuimos amigos, y siempre esperé volver a verte, así que no sufras por ello, por favor, Karin, no sabes lo que te he echado de menos…

Toshiro acabó de hablar y se fijó en su cara, que ahora le miraba. Tenía los ojos rojos, las mejillas con hilos de sal, los labios secos…

Ahora no tenía máscara, ni tela, ni nada que pudiera separarle de ella, de su esencia. Pero se dio cuenta de que, pese a esa proximidad cautivadora, había algo más profundo que le impedía besar sus labios en ese momento. Ella. su expresión, su persona, su carácter, su aprobación. La había reencontrado. ¿Estaría bien que de pronto lo repitiera? La vez anterior, no había sido directo. Podría haberlo tomado como otra cosa. Hasta él, sólo había sido como impulso, como solución desesperada por descubrir algo. Ahora tenía clara una cosa. Tendría que esperar. ¿Cuánto? Era una pregunta que también se hacía ella.

―Bueeeeno, ¿vais a cenar o qué? ―les dijo Yuzu entrando de golpe en la habitación y cortándole los pensamientos.

Ya en la cena, estaban los cuatro hablando tranquilamente, Karin y Toshiro contaban el viaje, tal y como siempre hubiesen sido esos amigos de once años que quedaban en el campo de fútbol sin conocer las vidas privadas de los otros, sólo dedicando su tiempo al otro, y a jugar, pero como si siempre se hubieran conocido con los Kurosaki. Todo iba bien hasta que Isshin tuvo que entrar en conversación.

―Bueno, ahora que el chico no se casa con mi hija Yuzu… ¿querrá mi otra hija hacer el honor? ―le preguntó con lucecitas en los ojos. ―vamos, es una buena oportunidad, es un capitán shinigami. ―le dijo el padre dándole codazos a Karin.

Yuzu empezó a reírse por lo bajini, Toshiro se quedó mudo, como si le hubieran cosido la boca, y Karin, tardó tres segundos en reaccionar.

― ¡Cállate, cara de cabra! –le gritó Karin clavándole los palillos en la nariz, con las mejillas coloradas, de manera que se podría interpretar como que lo hubieran hecho gracias al enfado, buen disimulo de la vergüenza. ― Por cierto, Yuzu… ahora que estás 'sin compromiso'… quizás te podría presentar a alguien… ―continuó serenándose y cambiando la cara a una de suspicaz. ―es un ninja que trabajaba para Urahara y que vino con nosotros…― dijo ella mientras comía. ― se llama Jinta… quizás te interese… ―continuó mientras se metió otro copo de arroz en la boca.

Yuzu se puso roja de golpe.

― ¿Jinta… está aquí? ―preguntó chocada.

― ¿Ya le conocías? –preguntó asombrada.

―Bueeno…― dijo mirando al techo disimulando. ―recuerda que yo también iba de pequeña a ver a Urahara… y como era una negada físicamente para ser útil en cualquiera de las artes, siempre me quedaba en el oasis jugando…

Los familiares abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, no se esperaban para nada esa noticia. Así que por eso Yuzu insistía tanto en que no le interesaba Toshiro…

―Por cierto…―comentó Isshin de la nada. ―Rukia y ese shinigami no han venido…

―Supongo que Renji se debe haber perdido… ―soltó Karin. ―y, si ha encontrado a Rukia, habrán decidido pasarse mañana.

―Sí, no creo que Kuchiki, sabiendo lo mal que está el asunto, decida hacer una excursión. ―comentó Isshin. ―además, no creo que le haga gracia separarse mucho más de 200 metros de mi hijo…

― ¡Buaah! ¿Lo dices en serio? ―exclamó Karin sorprendida.

Acabaron de cenar y Toshiro ya se levantaba para marchar.

― ¡Hasta mañana, Toshiro! ― se despidió Karin acompañándolo a la puerta.

― ¿Mañana? ―preguntó confundido.

―Empezamos el entrenamiento de Ichi-nii… y tenemos que destruir la Hogyoku… además, si sobra tiempo… -le dijo con cara de desafío.- tenemos que jugar un partido de fútbol.

―Sí… ―dijo con una sonrisa ensoñadora mirando el cielo nocturno. ― ya hay suficientes motivos. Hasta mañana. ― dijo desapareciendo.

Karin suspiró con una sonrisa mirando el camino que había dejado su amigo. Todos sus músculos se destensaron, hasta sus rodillas flojearon un poco y sus párpados también se relajaron. ¡Por favor! ¡Era una ninja!

Cuando el chico había abandonado los 50 metros cuadrados de alrededor, Isshin sacó guirnaldas y patitos de goma y se puso a celebrar ya la futura boda.

― ¿Quieres parar, papá? ¡Eso no va a pasar! –gritaba Karin furiosa.

―Pero lo estás deseaando.- canturreó Yuzu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Karin bufó sacudiendo la cabeza.

―Ahora no estamos por este tipo de chorradas. Tenemos que entrenar a Ichigo y matar a Aizen, ¿queda claro? ―dijo amenazante.

― ¡Sí, señora!

**Fin del capítulo**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews, parece que el capítulo anterior motivó bastante xD Y espero que este, os haya desestresado de Karin y sus tonterías de ocultar la cara :P Bueno, pero ahora parece que se montará paranoias por lo de: 'soy una ninja'**

**Y, nada más que decir. Si no puedo publicar, ¡buenas vacaciones a todos/as! ;)**

**Mashetsu.**


End file.
